The Fairies: Secrets, Love, and Magic
by LexiLoveee
Summary: It always seemed as if the Red Fountain Specialists and the Winx Club girls were made for each other, well they did, until the guys broke up with them. The girls vowed they wouldn't be miserable, so they decided to create a band, but a band with secret identities. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. Secret Identities

**Overview:**

It always seemed as if the Red Fountain Specialists and the Winx Club girls were made for each other, well they did, until the guys broke up with them, The girls vowed they wouldn't be miserable, so they decided to create a band, but a band with secret identities. A fresh start where nobody knows who they are, well almost nobody, in the daytime they are the powerful Winx! But at night time they are the amazing band called " _The Fairies"._ Now almost two years later the phenomenon know as The Fairies, are traveling the Magic Dimension performing at the most prestige places and for the moment they are happy.

But what if they run into their exes? Well it's not what if, they do run into them and well the guys don't know it's them.

 **At the girl's' house - Music Room**

"Alright girls so you're going to be performing every night this week" said Heidi, who is the girls's manager, as she paced back and forth with a clipboard in hand

"Oh come on Heidi, can't we get one night off?" Stella said as she fell back onto our couch

"Please Stella, one week of this and you'll have plenty of resting time,plus this is an opportunity for new outfits!" Heidi said stopping in her place looking directly at Stella

"New outfits? Count me in!" Stella perking up

"Anyway, also Thursdays concert there will be a backstage pass giveaway" Heidi continued as she sat at a stool near the drum set

"Wait is it like the last giveaway?" Musa said worriedly

"Yea I really don't want to go through that again" Flora agreed as she looked at Musa

"No this is different" Heidi explained "You girls will personally pick the winners.. Well the winning numbers" Heidi continued

 **Flashback - The last Giveaway**

"PLEASE FAIRIES I JUST WANT A PICTURE!" A loud fan screamed as the bodyguards had to pull her off of the girls

"YES PLEASE FAIRIES!" Another fan screamed as she jump onto one of the bodyguard's back

"Uh security!" Bloom yelled as more guards ran in taking all the girls out of their dressing rooms

"Sorry girls I really thought those girls were.. Well, different" Heidi explained as she stepped out of doorway and watching as screaming fans were dragged out

 **End of Flashback**

"Well girls it won't happen again" Heidi explained as the girls stared at her

"So how many winner this time?" Layla asked as she sighed

"Well six, and they each get to bring a guest" Heidi said as she stood up

"SIX?" Tecna said as she took her eyes off of her phone

"Are you crazy they're gonna kill us!" Bloom said as the girls exchanged looks

"This time each of you will have a body guard, so you don't need to worry" Heidi said trying to comfort the girls

"Well girls it was nice knowin ya!" Stella said ass she pretended to die on the couch, the girls all laughed

"Yea, yea girls. I've got a meeting to discuss your tour venues, get to practicing I expect at least two new songs this week!" Heidi said as she left the room and we heard the front door shut

The girls all got up and headed to their instruments, they got out music sheets to write down some song ideas. Their music sessions are usually very quiet because the music flows through them, especially Musa.

"Hey girls I think I got a song, back me up?" Musa asked she stood up to the mic, the rest of the girls got their instruments set up

"Alright hit it!' Musa said as the music started

Musa:

Comin home used to feel so good

I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood

I've seen the world at a faster pace

And I'm comin' now from a different place

Though I may look the same way to you

Underneath there is somebody new

I am not

The girl next door

I don't belong

Like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

Oh, I can't come back there anymore

'Cause I am not the girl next door

You've been savin' those souvenirs,

Faded photographs from our foolish years

We made plans, but they're wearin' thin

And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in

And those memories will just weigh me down

'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown

I am not

The girl next door

I don't belong

Like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

Oh, I can't go back there anymore

'Cause I am not the girl next door, uh!

I'm not sorry for just bein' me

But if you'd look past the past you could see

That I am not (I am not the boy next door)

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me

I can't go back there anymore

'Cause I am not (You are not)

I am not (You are not)

I am not the girl next door

The music stopped, Musa was breathing hard but she was happy, she could tell the girls liked it.

"Well I guess we have our first song done!" Bloom said happily as they all cheered

"Yes! Now can we have a break, maybe a food break?" Stella suggested and the girls looked at each other and nodded

"How about sushi?" Layla said

"Oh yes sushi sounds amazing!" Tecna said as the girls all nodded

"Alright let's get going, I know the perfect sushi place just down the street!" Stella said as they headed for the door, when Flora suddenly stopped

"Wait, what if the paparazzi is out there?" Flora asked

"Oh yea, if six girls come out of the famous Fairies house, they'll suspect something" Tecna added

"Well I guess we have to go out as the Fairies" Bloom said as they looked at Stella

"Alright girls. _Hide our identity, so we can go out in serenity"_ Stella casted a spell on the girls and they were in the Fairies disguise

 **What were they wearing? What's their names? -**

Bloom/Blossom - Her hair is an aqua color and her eyes were now a deep red, she was wearing a white crop top, ripped boyfriend jeans, and some red heels

Flora/Faith - Her hair is now a crimson color with lime green eyes, she was wearing a deep red floral dress with black sandal heels

Layla/Lila - Her hair is Black with dark green streaks also dark green eyes, she was wearing a red halter top, ripped jeans, and red converse

Musa/Melody - Her hair is a coral color with purple eyes, she was wearing a White tank top w/ a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black heels

Tecna/Trina - Her hair is a little longer and it's deep black, her eyes are a bright pink. She is wearing a short lilac dress, black heels, and some gold hoops

Lastly,

Stella/Star - She had candy apple red hair with deep blue eyes, she was wearing a navy silk skater dress, pearl earrings, and tan sandal heels

 **Back to the story**

"Alright that's better" said Stella as she flew invisible smoke from her finger

"Now how about we go get some sushi?" Bloom said happily, and they headed out the door to their limo, as they walked out their were tons of paparazzi taking pictures and yelling asking for the latest scoop.

"Star! Is it true you're dating pop sensation Jacob Tinder?" One of them yelled

"Blossom! Why are you feuding with Lilac Stone?" Another yelled, but the girls ignored them and got into the limo

"Gosh those paps are crazy" Layla said as she gave a sigh of relief

"Well they'll do anything to get a good story" Flora answered

"Let's not worry about them and let's worry about getting food and having fun!" Stella said as the limo left their big mansion.

They finally arrived at the sushi restaurant, and I guess somehow word got out they were going there, and it was surrounded with paparazzi!

"Should we go to another place?' Asked Flora sweetly

"No, we wanted sushi and we will get sushi!" Stella said in her crazy voice as the limo pulled to the front of the restaurant. Stella was the first to get out and the rest followed. Stella was pushing through the crowd of paparazzi, and nobody was stopping her!

"I guess she really wants sushi" Musa whispered to the girls, they all laughed. Finally they all made it into the building unharmed, well almost unharmed Stella broke a nail while pushing through the crowd.

"This is an outrage, who ever broke my nail should pay for it!" Stella said as the waitress showed us to our table

"Calm down Stella, you can get your nail fixed later. For now, let's get some sushi!" Layla exclaimed as they all sat down

The girls were enjoying their meal in peace, well except for the fans who came to their table for autographs, they were finally enjoying some girl time.

"I think that was the best sushi I've ever had" Tecna said whipping her face off with her napkin

"Agreed" a few of the girls said as they sat back in their seats

"Too bad we have to back to the house jail, and write songs" Layla said as the girls looked disappointed

"Well maybe we don't have too" Bloom started

"Come on Bloom, Heidi will have our you know whats" Musa whispered as fans passed by

"No Bloom is right, we shouldn't have to be locked up to write songs, let's go out and seek inspiration" Stella stood up and said

"Where would we go people would recognize us in a heartbeat" Tecna explained

"Well first we'll go to the bathroom and change back to our regular 'attire' and then we will go to the mall!" Stella said as all the girls look excited

"So what do you say?" Bloom asked as she too stood up

"Let's do it" All the girls said. So the headed for the bathroom, Stella poked her head in to make sure nobody was there and then she gave the signal to come in.

"Ok girls ready to have some _real_ fun?" Stella asked as they nodded

" _Change our looks back, something a little laid-back"_ Stella casted this spell and the girls' identities were back to their original form, but they also had a new simple outfit on.

 **Outfits -**

Bloom - A white skater dress, gold heels, and gold hoops

Flora - A floral romper with tan sandal heels, and a pair of rose studs

Layla - Black/White striped long sleeve, skin tight red pants, and black laced heels

Musa - A loose purple spaghetti strap dress, black gladiator sandals, and gold accessories

Tecna - Purple crop top, jean shorts, and black heels

 **Back to story**

"Now time to go shopping!" Stella screeched

"We'll walk out it pair so the paps don't expect anything" Bloom said as they headed out of the bathroom

First walked out Stella and Layla, they waited at the side of the building for the rest of the girls. Next came Musa and Tecna, then finally Bloom and Flora, but before they left Flora paid for their meal since the others forgot.

They headed down the streets of Magix, that's where their first show of the tour is, and they went into every shop they saw. At the end of their shopping trip each girls had a few bags, but Stella on the other hand had to call their driver halfway through the trip to put the bags in the car.

"Oh girls this was so much fun! I'm glad we did this" Musa said as she spun around

"Yea this has brought some inspiration to me!" Stella said "Let's get back quick before I lose it!" She continued, and the girls all laughed as they got into their limo. Before they knew it they were back at their house **(Yes it's a mansion)** and ran into the music room. Stella grabbed some music sheets and wrote down the song she thought of.

She handed them the sheets "So wanna try it out?" She asked

"Stella this is awesome, let's do it!" Layla said as they went to their instruments, Stella headed to the microphone

Stella:

 _Intro Music_

I come home in the morning light

My mother says when you gonna live your life right

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

The phone rings in the middle of the night

My father yells what you gonna do with your life

Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one

But girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have

All the girls:

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Girls - they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

Stella:

Some boys take a beautiful girl

And hide her away from the rest of the world

I want to be the one to walk in the sun

Oh girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have

All the girls:

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Girls - they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun,

They want to have fun,

They want to have fun…

 _Music Stops_

"Stella, you just made our final song!" Tecna said excitedly

"You know what that means?" Bloom asked the girls

"What?" they all asked

"We can finally get some sleep!" She said and they all laughed, then Heidi walked in.

"Hello girls, how are the songs coming?" Heidi asked as the girls were on the couch

"You'll be happy to know that they are both complete!" Flora said sweetly as she tossed her the flash drive with the recordings on it

"Good job girls, you really deserve a gift.." Heidi began as she sat on a stool

"Oh like what?" Stella asked as she thought of diamonds, big ones at that

"How about a designer dress?" Heidi said as she smiled and three huge men brought a giant box into the music room

"A DESIGNER FREAKIN DRESS!" Stella screamed as she hopped off the couch and jumped on the box

"Chill out Stella, what are the dresses for though?' Musa asked as the rest of the girls got up

"You will be attending a party tonight" Heidi began to explain but then she got quiet

"A party, where?" Bloom asked as the girls got suspicious

"A party at the Golden Auditorium for it's opening, many high ranked families will be there and you girls are going to perform" Heidi explained and the girls knew why she went quiet

"So the guys will be there, huh?' Layla asked as they opened the box

"Remember girls you will be in your 'Fairies' disguise, so they won't even recognize you! But i've arranged that after you perform, you can leave if you start getting, well emotional, but if you feel up for a party then you can stay!" Heidi told the girls and they all looked at their bracelets

You must be wondering **why** did the guys **break up with** the **Winx**? Well it's not a long story, basically the guys told them that they didn't love them anymore after their final battle with the Trix. The girls knew something must of happen, what I mean is the Trix must have done something to them. They vowed they wouldn't stay miserable, so they created The Fairies, the band skyrocketed and they really didn't think much of the guys until now. Oh you must be wondering about the bracelets too, those were a gift from each of the guys. It was a slim gold bracelet with little designs on it, and they had all of their names engraved on it.

"Well girls I hope you like the dresses, and I'll see you at 6" Heidi said

"Be ready by 5 because that's when the limo will arrive to pick you up" Heidi said, and then Stella screamed

"Be ready by 5! It's already 3, we aren't going to have enough time!" Stella said pushing the girls into each of their bathrooms and Heidi laughed

"See you later girls!" Heidi said as she left their house

"Alright girls I want you to shower and wash your hair! Make it snappy we still have much to do!" Stella said as all the girls groaned

"You will all thank me later!" Stella yelled as she herself went to go into the shower, not before making a call, she dialed the phone number and a woman picked up on the other line

"Can you come to my house, we are going to **need** your help!" Stella asked the woman on the phone, the woman agreed and Stella hopped into the shower

 _ **What's going to happen at the party? Who did Stella call for help? Will the girls tour go smoothly or be a complete flop? Enjoying the story leave a review!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED!**

Songs:

 **Not the boy(Girl) Next Door - Chris Colfer**

 **Girls just wanna have fun - Cyndi Lauper**

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to be more continuous on this story than my last! Check out my other stories Magical Mission and Transfers, you won't regret it! Also review if you would like more of this story!_


	2. Golden Auditorium

**Preview of Last Chapter:**

"Be ready by 5 because that's when the limo will arrive to pick you up" Heidi said, and then Stella screamed

"Be ready by 5! It's already 3, we aren't going to have enough time!" Stella said pushing the girls into each of their bathrooms and Heidi laughed

"See you later girls!" Heidi said as she left their house

"Alright girls I want you to shower and wash your hair! Make it snappy we still have much to do!" Stella said as all the girls groaned

"You will all thank me later!" Stella yelled as she herself went to go into the shower, not before making a call, she dialed the phone number and a woman picked up on the other line

"Can you come to my house, we are going to need your help!" Stella asked the woman on the phone, the woman agreed and Stella hopped into the shower

 **At the girl's house - 2 hours until Limo arrives**

The girls were showering, and washing their hair for the party at the Golden Auditorium. Heidi had given them each a designer dress for completing the songs in time. Stella called a mysterious woman to come help them get ready, who could it be? Stella, who still in the shower, was yelling at the other girls

"Make sure when you're done washing you hair you put the lilac oil in you hair!" Stella yelled while rinsing the conditioner out of her hair

"Ok Stella!" all the other screamed

They were all done in the shower with a towel wrapped on their head and a towel on their bodies, they all went to Stella's room she could do their makeup. Tecna was the first one to get her makeup done, she was sitting on what was a barber chair. Stella was almost done with Tecna's makeup when the doorbell rang

"Oh she's here!" Stella screeched as she ran for the door, she even beat Evan there. **(Evan is one of their house guards)**

"Who's here?" Flora asked as they peeked out the door, when Stella was walking back with a woman who had a bag in each hand

"You all remember my mother, Luna" Stella said excitedly

"Luna!" All the girls yelled and went to give her a hug

"It's good to see you too girls" Luna said as she set her bags down

Stella's mother has always been close to the girls, ever since they were little. She always snuck them treats, let them sleepover in Solaria's castle, and give them the best gifts.

"So girls I hear we are going to a party tonight?' Luna said with a smile

"You're going too?" Bloom asked happily

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a party, even is Radius and I are divorced I still are part of the royal family!" Luna said as the girls grew even happier

"Now how about we get ready?" Stella asked as they all headed back to the bathroom

 **1 ½ hours til the limo arrives**

"There Tecna all done with your make-up" Stella said as Tecna looked in the mirror

"Thanks Stella!" Tecna said as she got out of the chair

"Now Tecna, sweetie, come over here so I can do your hair!" Luna said as she grabbed one of her bags

"Ok" Tecna said as she went over to Luna, and she sat down on Stella's couch

"We are going to go for something simple, yet elegant!" Luna said she took out her styling tools

The girls were all getting their makeup done, and their hair, but while this was happening they were choosing the songs they are going to perform.

"We should definitely do one upbeat song and one slower one" Musa said as Stella did her make up

"Yea we should do Let Her Go!" Flora suggested

"The song from that movie?The kids one?" Stella asked confused

"No not Let it go, it's a slow love song" Layla added as Stella finally caught on

"Ok so we do that song for our slow paced one, and for our faster one?" Bloom asked as the room went quiet

"Oh I love the song you girls sung when you played at Solaria, but what was it called?" Luna said as she finished Bloom's hair

"Oh I know what you're talking about, I love that song!" Flora said excitedly

"I don't remember, what song was it?" Tecna asked

"Everytime we touch!" Flora answered

The girls exchanged some looks, and they knew they had the perfect setlist to perform tonight at the Golden Auditorium. Now all they had to do was finish getting ready!

 **Half an Hour til the limo arrives**

The girls were all finally done getting their makeup and their hair done, all they had to do what put on their dresses and accessories.

"Oh girls show me your dresses, I want to see them, Stella told me they are to die for!" Luna begged as they all headed to the box in the music room. They got to the box and opened it, in it there were six dresses. Each of the girls pulled out the dress with the name tag that had their name on it.

"Wow these are even more beautiful than I thought" Musa said as she lifted her up

"Well beautiful girls need beautiful dresses" Luna explained as the girls gazed at their dresses

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go put these bad boys on!" Stella exclaimed as she raced to her bathroom, the other girls went to theirs

About five minutes later all the girls came out in their completed outfits with hair, makeup, dresses, and accessories.

 **What are they wearing? -**

Bloom - Her hair had loose curls in them, her dress was light blue floor length ball gown with a sheer top part, she had white heels and good accessories

Flora - Her hair had the top part smei-braided the rest with curls, her dress was a lilac floor length ball gown with one over the shoulder strap, lilac heels, she too had gold accessories

Layla - Her hair was half up- half down with her usual beautiful curls, her dress was a deep blue floor length ball gown with a strapless top, black heels, she had blue studs in her ears

Musa - Her hair had two mini ponytail at the top of her head and the rest was curled **(Like Stella's believix hair)** , her dress was a fiery red floor length ball gown long sheer sleeves, red heels, she had some gold hoops on

Tecna - Her hair had some extensions in it, it was just below her shoulders **(Still wanted her to have short hair, but give it a little length)** and had loose curls, her dress was a purple floor length ball gown with a halter neck fit,purple heels, she wore little purple studs

Stella - Her hair had two braids meeting at the back of her head with the rest curled, her dress was a gold floor length ball gown with golden ribbon sleeves, gold heels, and of course gold accessories

 **Back to story**

"You girls look amazing!" Luna said as she jumped out of her seat

"These dresses are amazing!" Flora said as she spun around, Stella looked as she was lost in thought

"Uh Stella don't you like the dresses?" Musa asked as she poked her, she jumped

"Huh? Yes I love the dresses but I feel we are missing something.." Stella said circling the girls

"And what's that?' Tecna asked sounding confused

"This!" Stella said pointing her finger, a little gold light flew from hand hitting each of the girls creating sparkles on their dresses

"Stella you always know how to make something good, even better!" Bloom said as the girls hugged each other, when they heard a car pull up

" _Hide our Identity, so we can go out in serenity"_ Stella chanted their hair and eye color changed, now they were ready to go

"I guess that means it's time to hit the road!"Luna said as they all headed for the door, the guards opened the double doors allowing them to get to the limo, but of course there were paparazzi there to get a picture.

"You girls look amazing!" One yelled as he took pictures

"Who are you wearing?" Another yelled as the girls go into the limo, it pulled out of the driveway and headed for the Golden Auditorium.

"You girls excited?" Luna asked as the girls fiddled with their bracelets

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Musa said as the other girls laughed

"I'm just excited to see my parents!" Bloom said excitedly and so were the other girls it's been awhile since they've seen their parents because of the tour, but the finally we're going to see them!

It didn't take long before they got to the Auditorium, the driver dropped Luna off first, then he brought us to the front where there was a carpet appearance. He came and opened the limo door for all of us to get out, where there were screaming fans and lots of news channels, we were a little nervous but we all got out.

"Fairies! Fairies! Fairies!" A group of fans chanted as they made their way to the front gates of the auditorium, they all gave a smile and a wave then entered the hall where there were many royal families already in there, then a familiar face showed up.

"Girls you made it on time! That's new!" Heidi said jokingly

"Very funny Heidi, I forgot to laugh" Musa said sarcastically

"Since you are here let's go do a sound check backstage" Heidi said directing them to the back of the stage through the crowded room

"Hey look over there.." Layla said nonchalantly, as she pointed to the corner of the room where there were six guys who were cuddling up next to six girls

"Is that? Who I think that is?" Flora asked discreetly

"Yes it is" Bloom answered, it was their exes Sky, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, Brandon, and Riven cuddling up next to their new girlfriends, but they ignored them and followed Heidi to the back

"Here girls" Heidi motioned towards the worker who handed each of them a microphone

"Let's check to make sure they in working order" Heidi told the girls

"Testing 1,2,3" Musa said into her microphone "Well mines working" Musa answered

"Alright do your warm up exercises into the mics" Heidi said as the girls nodded

"Do Ra Me Fa So La Ti Da" the girls sang in unison, and then gave their microphones back to the worker

"Good girls, now I have some people who would like to speak with you" Heidi explained as the door opened and all their families walked in

"Mom, Dad, Daphne!" Bloom screeched with excitement as she ran to give them a hug

"Daddy!" Stella yelled as she gave her dad a much needed hug

"Mom and Dad!" Tecna said as she gave them a hug

"Miele! Mom! Dad you're here!" Flora stated as she gave them hugs

"Dad! I can't believe you actually came!" Musa said surprised as she gave him a hug

"Mother and father, I've missed you!" Layla said excitedly and she gave her parents a hug

"I knew you girls would be excited" Heidi said with a smile

"But sadly it must come to an end, at least for now, after the girls' performance you may see each other again!" Heidi explained as the girls' families left.

"Now we really have to do good tonight!" Musa said with a laugh

"Well get ready girls because you're on in 2 minutes" Heidi explained

"Already?" Tecna asked

"Well girls are you ready?" Bloom asked with a smile, when they heard someone talking

 _Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, Kings and Queens, we would like to welcome you to the Grand Opening of the Golden Auditorium._

All the guests began to clap, then it died down quickly

 _With the opening of such a grand place we could only have the best of the best perform here tonight, that's why we have The Fairies!_

The announcer gestured to the side of the stage, which is where the girls entered. They came out waving and the crowd was roaring especially group of girls.

"Wow those girls are really excited" Bloom whispered to us

"I'd be excited to hear us sing too!" Musa whispered

There were six chairs on stage, they actually more like stools and we all took a seat on them.

"Good Evening everyone, we are very excited to perform here and we hope you enjoy it!" Tecna said into the mic, and everyone cheers, then it got quiet and the light all died down except for 6 spot lights which lied on the girls.

Musa:

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love him when you let him go

Flora:

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love him when you let him go

And you let him go

Bloom:

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see him when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

Everyone:

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love him when you let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love him when you let him go

Layla:

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Tecna:

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

Cause you loved him too much and you dived too deep

Everyone:

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love him when you let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love him when you let him go

And you let him go

And you let him go

Well you let him go

Stella/Everyone background:

Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love him when you let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love him when you let him go

Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love him when you let him go

Musa:

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love him when you let him go

Everyone:

And you let him go

It was silent for a few seconds after they finished their song, but then the crowd whistled and cheered them on, especially their families and those girls. The girls shed a few tears but quickly wiped them off before anyone saw.

"Now let's really start the party!" Musa said as they all stood up, and the workers took the chairs off the stage, the cheering died down and the music started

Bloom/Musa:

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dream.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

Everyone:

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heartbeat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Stella/Flora:

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

Everyone:

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heartbeat so...

I can't let you go.

Layla/Tecna:

Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Everyone was having lots of fun, they were dancing and even singing along a little. But the song was finally over, the girls gave each other hugs, and walked off stage.

"We did amazing girls!" Tecna said as we all high fived

"Now we get to party!" Stella said excitedly, but then Heidi walked back stage

"Amazing job girls!" Heidi said sounding unsure

"Thanks Heidi, uh but what's wrong" Musa asked with a little worried laugh

"Well some fans would like to meet you, their parents asked if would be willing to do it now?" Heidi asked

"Sure, but why so glum about it?" Layla as Heidi headed to the curtain

"Those are the fans you are meeting" Heidi explained as she pointed to six girls sitting at a table along with guys

"Is that?" Flora begun worriedly

"Yes Flora my friend, that is what you call downgrading" Stella answered

"Let's just go and get it over with, they won't even recognize us" Bloom said as they built up the courage to walk out from back stage. They made their way to the girls and guys that were sitting at the table

"OMG it's really you! It's the fairies!" One of the girls screeched

"You girls are, like, amazing!" Another said, the girls all looked at each other annoyed

"Thank you" Musa said as politely as she could

"So what are your names?" Flora asked sweetly

"My name is Diaspro, and this is my boyfriend Sky" Diaspro said as she moved to show her 'guy'

"Hi i'm Krystal and this is my 'friend' Helia" Krystal said but it was obvious they were dating

"Nice to meet you I'm Rachel and this is my guy Brandon" Rachel said as she giggled

"The name is Stacy and this is my male companion Timmy" Stacy said with a grin

"Well if you must know my name is Amaryl and this is my boyfriend Riven" Amaryl said sarcastically

"Lastly i'm Aurora and this is my best friend Nabu" Aurora said

"Well it is very nice to meet all of you, and your friends.." Bloom said when there was an awkward pause

"Well if you don't know our names i'm Faith, these are my friends Blossom, Lila, Melody, Trina, and Star" Flora said as she pointed to each of the girls, but then they noticed all of their families

"Uh we are sorry our manager is calling us over, but it was nice to meet you all" Tecna gave as an excuse to go see their families

The girls eventually ended up staying, the whole night in fact to be with their families. It ended up being better than they originally thought.

 _ **How will the girls tour go? Why didn't the guys say anything when the met the 'Fairies'? What will happen next? Enjoying the story leave a review!**_

Songs -

 **Let her go - passenger**

 **Everytime we touch - Cascada**

 _Leave a review if you want more!_


	3. Galatea's Party

_**Note: The girls are still fairies (Winx Club), so they will eventually use their powers/transformations! Btw they have their Sirenix powers, I just love that transformation, well almost as much as Mythix!**_

 **Preview of Last Chapter:**

"We did amazing girls!" Tecna said as we all high fived

"Now we get to party!" Stella said excitedly, but then Heidi walked back stage

"Amazing job girls!" Heidi said sounding unsure

"Thanks Heidi, uh but what's wrong" Musa asked with a little worried laugh

"Well some fans would like to meet you, their parents asked if would be willing to do it now?" Heidi asked

"Sure, but why so glum about it?" Layla as Heidi headed to the curtain

"Those are the fans you are meeting" Heidi explained as she pointed to six girls sitting at a table along with guys

"Is that?" Flora begun worriedly

"Yes Flora my friend, that is what you call downgrading" Stella answered

"Let's just go and get it over with, they won't even recognize us" Bloom said as they built up the courage to walk out from back stage. They made their way to the girls and guys that were sitting at the table

 **At the girl's house - the next morning**

"What time is it?" Stella groaned as she slowly woke up from a night of partying, she got out of bed putting her slippers on in the process. She made her way to their gigantic kitchen, and nobody was up yet.

"Wow I'm the first up? That will never happen again in a million years" Stella said sarcastically as she made herself a cup of coffee, she drank it and the girls still weren't awake, but before she could go wake them up, Heidi busted through the door.

"What? Where are the other girls?" Heidi asked confused as she looked around the room

"They're still sleeping, why?" Stella asked Heidi

"I messaged you all saying you have an appearance today, you didn't get it?" Heidi asked confused

Stella checked her phone "What! You messaged us two hours ago, how did we not get them?" Stella asked shocked

"Well it doesn't matter now, all that's important is you get the girls up and get ready you are suppose to be there soon" Heidi said as she gestured to the girl's room

"Oh I'll wake them up" Stella said as she ran to the girl's room and woke them up

The girls all came out to where Heidi was, stretching and yawning.

"Hey Heidi, what are you doing here so early?" Bloom said wiping her eyes

"Bloom, honey, check the time" Heidi said pointing to the clock

"What! It's already noon, we never sleep in this late!" Tecna explained

"I was going to wake you girls up then Heidi arrived and told me we have an appearance!" Stella started to explain

"An appearance, where?" Layla asked the girls were wondering

"A very exclusive party on Melody, you were requested per Princess Galatea" Heid told the girls

"Melody! It's been so long!" Musa said excited "Well what are we waiting for let's get ready, quick!" Musa said as she ran to her room

The girls each got ready, surprisingly quickly compared to other times, then they all met with Heidi.

" _Hide our identities, so we can go out in serenity"_ Stella chanted and the girls were in disguise

 **What were they wearing? -**

Bloom - A white strapless knee length dress with simple white high heels

Flora - A light pink mid-thigh length dress with simple light pink high heels

Layla - A navy blue mid-calf length dress with a slit, also simple silver high heels

Musa - A red skater dress with a sheer sleeves, with simple red heels

Tecna - A purple halter dress, with simple purple heels

Stella - A gold sparkly one-shoulder dress with simple gold sparkly heels

 **Back to story**

"Oh girls we look amazing!" Layla screamed happily

"Now how about we go rock this party?" Stella said confidently as she headed for the door

"Let's do it!" Bloom answered

They all went outside where a limo was waiting for them to take them to Melody.

"So are we performing for Galatea?" Flora asked as she read a book about magical desert plants

"Yes Galatea asked if you would" Heidi said checking her clipboard

"Uh while we are on this topic, what kind of party is this?" Musa asked

"Well it's sort of like a princess ball, except Galatea's already had one, it's more of a celebration of it" Heidi told the girls

"Oh I remember my princess ball!" Stella started

"Yea I remember too, you were running around like a crazy monster!" Musa said as some of the girls laughed

"Hey! I still looked better than some of the guests.." Stella finished

"Anyways you just have to perform and do a few meet and greet type of things" Heidi told them as they were getting closer to Melody's grand palace.

"Wow it's as beautiful as I remember" Musa said gazing outside the window

"Look at all those beautiful flowers!" Flora said with excitement as she pointed to purple flowers that surrounded the palace

"Musa are those flowers shaped like Music Notes?" Layla asked as all of the girls looked

"Yes they are called Amarantha" Musa explained to the girls

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful flower" Flora said

"Amarantha? Doesn't that mean unfading?" Tecna asked as she looked at her portable laptop

"Yes it does, as long as the Amarantha surrounds the castle alive and healthy, Melody will remain safe" Musa explained

"Wow I never knew that" Layla told Musa

"Yea not many know, but being a Guardian fairy, I do" Musa said as the limo arrived at the front of the palace

The girls all got out of the limo and were escorted to the back of the palace where a large, and beautiful garden was with many people.

"I'm assuming this is the party!" Stella said as she stood in front of the girls

"I wonder where Galatea is" Musa said looking around the garden

"Wherever there's music, I bet you'll find her" Bloom said to Musa

"Heidi before we perform can we get some nourishments" Stella said as she held her grumbling stomach

"Of course girls follow me" Heidi said showing them to the food

As the girls were following Heidi, they noticed some unsettling familiar faces.

"Girls" Musa whispered as she pointed to some guys at a table

"We can't catch a break can we?" Stella as she went straight for the imported chocolate and began stuffing her face

"Stella that is not very lady like" The girls heard a stern voice say

"What?" Stella replied with a face full of chocolate

"Oh come on the girl is just hungry" Another voice said, the girls looked around confused

"You aren't even going to say hi to old friends anymore?" A third voice said, and out of nowhere the pixies popped up

"Pixies!" The girls said in a quiet scream

"What are you girls doing here?" Layla asked as she gave piff a big hug

"Well we figured you've been missing us, just as much as we've been missing you!" Chatta replied giving Flora a hug

"We've missed you too, but who told you we'd be here?" Bloom asked them

"Guilty" Heidi said raising her hand "You've got to have a little fun before starting the tour" Heidi admitted

"Aw Heidi thank you!" Flora said sweetly

"Yea, yea but you better get ready because you are about to perform soon, let's go find Galatea and say some hellos, shall we?" Heidi said directing them to Galatea

Heidi guided the girls and their pixies through the semi-crowded garden, they passed many of the Amarantha flowers on they way, Musa wasn't exaggerating when she said they're everywhere. They finally got to a part of the garden where there were tables with chairs around them, also with people dancing and having lots of fun.

"Wow they sure do know how to throw a party" Stella said gazing at the decorations and the people dancing

"Ah there's Galatea over there" Heidi pointed towards a flower arch that was next to a stage

"Princess Galatea, these are the fairies" Heidi said introducing us

"Oh I know exactly you girls are!" Galatea said excitedly

"It's so nice of you to invite us to your celebration" Bloom said bowing

"Well it would be impolite of me not to!" Galatea said politely

"Well thank you, so I hear you would like us to perform a song?" Tecna asked Galatea

"Yes I would love hear you girls sing, but it's up to you!" Galatea replied

"Oh we wouldn't miss a chance to sing for the Princess of Melody!" Musa told Galatea, she began to smile

"Thank you!" Galatea said excited

"So how about it girls, let's really get this party started!" Stella screeched

The girls turned around and started to walk to the stage, then suddenly Flora tripped over somebody's foot.

"Faith, are you ok?" Bloom asked concerned

"Oh my apologizes" A deep voice said as some of the girls help Flora up

"Oh it's fine I should have been watching my-" Flora started to say, she looked up to see the one she tripped over was Helia, she went silent for a minute

"Actually I better get going" Flora said as she walked away with the girls

"Wow she was weird" Riven mumbled to the guys

"Wow first he breaks up with you, then he has the audacity to trip you!?" Stella said angrily

"Stella chill, he tripped Faith not Flora, besides he didn't mean to" Layla explained to Stella

"Yea Stella it's fine, let's just get on with this performance!" Flora replied acting like nothing just happened

The girls continued making their way to the stage where Galatea was there to make their introduction.

"Attention everyone, I would like to welcome a very special guest, well special group to the stage, The fairies!" Galatea announced through the microphone and everyone began to cheer, the girls all walked up on stage.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying this magnificent party!" Stella said as the girls stood side by side

"Now the only thing to make this party perfect is music!" Musa explained and the crowd starting cheering once more

"So what song would make this party perfect?" Tecna whispered to the girls

"How about a little tribute to 'favorite' group of fellas?" Stella said sarcastically "Follow my lead"

"Hit it!" Stella yelled snapping her fingers and music started

Stella:

 **I wake up every evening**

 **With a big smile on my face**

 **And it never feels out of place**

 **And you're still probably working**

 **At a nine to five pace**

 **I wonder how bad that tastes**

Everyone

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

Musa:

 **Now where's your picket fence love**

 **And where's that shiny car**

 **And did it ever get you far**

 **You never seemed so tense love**

 **I've never seen you fall so hard**

 **Do you know where you are**

Bloom:

 **And truth be told I miss you**

 **And truth be told I'm lying**

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

Everyone:

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well**

 **Then she's a fool you're just as well**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

Layla:

 **Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**

 **Where'd it all go wrong?**

 **But the list goes on and on**

 **And truth be told I miss you**

 **And truth be told I'm lying**

Everyone:

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

Flora:

 **When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well**

 **Then she's a fool, you're just as well**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

Tecna:

 **Now you'll never see**

 **What you've done to me**

 **You can take back your memories**

 **They're no good to me**

 **And here's all your lies**

 **You can't look me in the eyes**

 **With the sad, sad look**

 **That you wear so well**

Everyone:

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well**

 **Then she's a fool you're just as well**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell**

 **Then you're the fool, I'm just as well**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

Stella:

 **When you hear this song**

 **I hope that it will treat you well**

 **You can sing along**

 **I hope that it puts you through hell**

"Stella that was hilarious! It's sad they didn't know it was about them" Musa said laughing

"Thank you! I have good ideas sometimes!" Stella said happily

"Now how about we go get some of that chocolate Stella was stuffing her face with?" Bloom said with a laugh

"Just what I need after an exhausting performance!" Stella explained as she led the way to the table

All the girls were at the table indulging on the delicious goodies that Galatea had chosen out, well all the girls except Flora.

"Flora! Don't you want to eat something?" Tecna asked as she ate a mini sandwich

"Yes I do, but something isn't right?" Flora started to explain to Tecna

"You could say that again, they are all out of chocolate" Stella complained as she stared into an empty bowl

"No Stella something even more serious, look" Flora said as she gestured to the flowers, they were dieing

"What's wrong with them?" Layla asked finishing off some fruit

"Someone or something is killing them" Flora explained to the girls picking up a dead flower off the floor

"Oh no, it's the Amarantha's!" Musa said running next to Flora looking at the limping flower

"We need to find Galatea and warn her" Bloom said

"Wait let's find out what's doing this first" Flora said as she put the flower back on the ground, she kneeled next to them, putting her hands on the floor. A bit of wind started blowing but not too much to cause any attention.

"Well I can tell you for sure, that these plants were definitely attacked" Flora explained hesitantly

"Ok now we just need to find out by who or what" Tecna said

"Well I can also tell you that the people behind this are the Trix" Flora told the girls who were shocked

"What!" Stella reacted

"They're are locked up in the obsidian, how could it be them?" Layla told Flora

"The plants told me, and they escaped" Flora told the girls, they started frantically searching for Galatea and Heidi

They were looking but couldn't find them, they sat down at a table to rest quickly

"Maybe we should be looking for the Trix, before they can do anything else, before they can destroy Melody" Musa asked desperately, when they heard a voice ask them something

"Girls, there you are!" They turned around and saw Heidi, little did they know other there were other listening in on their conversation.

"We have an emergency, a Winx emergency" Bloom told Heidi

"What is it? Do you need to-" Heidi started but before she could finish, there was a loud bang that destroyed part of the castle, and three shadows flew out of it.

"It's the Trix!" a girl yelled and it became chaotic

Guests were all running around frantically trying to get to safety, the girls exchanged looks, they couldn't transform or their secret would be blown. But they couldn't not transform or else Melody would suffer the consequences.

 _ **Why are the Trix on Melody? What will the girls do Transform or not? Will they blow their cover? What will happen next chapter? Enjoying the story leave a review!**_

Songs:

 **Gives you Hell - All American Rejects**

 _Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I hope to keep up with this updating streak! If you want more of this story leave a review below! Thanks!_


	4. Bracelets

**Preview of Last Chapter:**

"Well I can also tell you that the people behind this are the Trix" Flora told the girls who were shocked

"What!" Stella reacted

"They're are locked up in the obsidian, how could it be them?" Layla told Flora

"The plants told me, and they escaped" Flora told the girls, they started frantically searching for Galatea and Heidi

They were looking but couldn't find them, they sat down at a table to rest quickly

"Maybe we should be looking for the Trix, before they can do anything else, before they can destroy Melody" Musa asked desperately, when they heard a voice ask them something

"Girls, there you are!" They turned around and saw Heidi, little did they know other there were other listening in on their conversation.

"We have an emergency, a Winx emergency" Bloom told Heidi

"What is it? Do you need to-" Heidi started but before she could finish, there was a loud bang that destroyed part of the castle, and three shadows flew out of it.

"It's the Trix!" a girl yelled and it became chaotic

Guests were all running around frantically trying to get to safety, the girls exchanged looks, they couldn't transform or their secret would be blown. But they couldn't not transform or else Melody would suffer the consequences.

 **At Galatea's Party on Melody**

"Well, well what do we have here, a party?" Icy asked with an evil smirk on her face

"And we weren't invited?' Stormy said sarcastically, as she tried to hit some of the guest with a lightning bolt

"Girls, we have to transform" Bloom whispered to the girls as they hid under a table

"That will blow our cover" Stella implied concerned

"Stella keeping these people safe is our number one concern, not the band" Tecna explained to Stella

"Wait, we need to find out what they are after before we attack" Flora told the girls as she poked her head out from under the table, where the specialists were already attacking. Flora looked around to see if she could find Galatea, but she couldn't. She brought her head back under the table, and was looking at the girls.

"Musa is their a source of power that is on Melody?" Flora asked Musa and she thought about it

"Not that I know of, but the person who would know is Galatea, we need to find her and know what the Trix are after" Musa told the girls and they all split up to find Galatea while the specialists and Trix were battling.

"Galatea?" Bloom and Tecna called out while they wandered around the castle aimlessly

"I guess she's not in here" Tecna implied as they made their way back into the garden

"Everyone please get into the castle, where it is safer!" Layla and Flora were guiding people in so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Did you find Galatea?" Flora asked Bloom and Tecna ass they ran out of the castle

"No nobody was in there" Bloom told them as an ice blasts grazed past them

"Let's get all these people inside, then we'll help Musa and Stella find Galatea" Layla said as Bloom and Tecna helped direct guests into the after all the guests were inside, safer than they were before, so the girls went to go find Galatea.

"Stella, Musa! Did you find Galatea?" Bloom asked as they arrived next to them

"Yes! She's over there, behind that table" Musa answered as she pointed to an overturned table with Galatea crouching down behind it

"Let's go get her" Layla said as all the girls ran to Galatea, who was surprised to see them

"Oh girls you shouldn't be here, those evil girls could get you" Galatea told the girls

"No we're fine, but what could they be after?" Flora asked Melody as she continued to watch the battle, but then she turned and thought

"No there's nothing I could think of, except for the Amarantha" Galatea told the guys, they got confused

"Then what could they be after?" Tecna asked and the girls thought, when there was a loud bang

The Trix had blasted the specialists, who were now on the floor unconscious.

"They could never handle the Trix like we could" Stella said with a laugh

"Stella this is no time to joke" Tecna said sternly

"You know I joke in situations like this" Stella said with a frown

"We need to find out what they want" Flora said as she got out from behind the table, the girls followed. They made their way closer to the Trix, hiding behind objects so they wouldn't get hit.

"Oh Winx I know you're here, we just want to talk" Darcy said blasting at some pillars

"Winx? Why would they want us?" Bloom asked confused

"Maybe they want to get even from our last battle?" Tecna suggested

"But how would they even know we'd be here?" Layla looked at the girls

"Who cares if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they get, _Magic Wi-"_ Bloom started but then Flora interrupted her

"No Bloom, let's try and see what they want with the Winx" Flora told Bloom and then they came out of hiding

"Oh Trix!" Musa said waving her hands in the air, the witches looked at the girls who were near all the tipped over tables, they looked at them

"Now what?" Stella asked the girls, just then the witches started attacking the girls.

"Well this a was a brilliant plan.." Tecna said sarcastically as she ran from ice shards and lighting bolts

"Maybe if we take a few hostages, the Winx will show up" Darcy suggested to the other witches as they searched for a few victims, when they casted a dark spell on Flora who was suddenly dragged to the floor, then to the air next to the Trix

"No!" Bloom said as she reached for the sky

"What do you want with the Winx, they're not even here!" Stella said worried

"Oh nothing you'd know about just a few, magical bracelets from them" Stormy told the girls without a thought, then Icy nudged her hard on the shoulder

"Great, you told them our plan now they'll tell the winx, and hide the bracelets" Darcy whispered to Stormy

"Anyways, you said the winx aren't here, then where are they?' Icy asked demandingly as she flew to the ground with her evil sisters, and Flora as a hostage

"Give us back Faith, and we'll tell you" Layla said sternly

"Fine, she was worthless to us anyway" Icy said using a spell to push Flora to the ground

"Now where are the Winx?" Darcy asked

"Oh they are on a mission, I believe I heard at Cloud Tower" Bloom began to explain

"Such an amateur move, let's go sisters and get those bracelets" Icy said as they disappeared into black smoke

"That was close" Stella said wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead, while some of the girls helped Flora up

"Why do they want our bracelets, they aren't even magical.." Layla said as all the girls took a look at their bracelets

"For whatever reason they want them, we know now and we won't let them have them" Tecna said taking a tight grip on her bracelet

"Yea, I guess we should clean up the damage here, and make sure everyone is ok" Flora said as they walked around helping guests up

"Should we check on the specialists or will they be ok?" Tecna whispered to the girls, as they saw them struggling to get up and in pain

"I think they'll survive" Musa said with an attitude

"Maybe we should.." Stella implied

"Could you imagine if we were in their place? Even if they don't like us, they would still help and so should we" Flora answered as they basically had to drag Musa over

Each of the girls help a specialist up, they were very exhausted and beat up.

"We should get you all sent home" Flora told some of the guys, but they were too out of it to notice

"Heidi!" Flora said waving her hand until she got her attention

"Yes?" Heidi asked as she walked over

"Can we get these boys a ride back to their school, if you can arrange that" Flora asked politely

"Will do" Heidi said calling the guards who carried them to a vehicle that would take them back to Red Fountain

The girls all went back to the limo completely exhausted. They still have a concert tonight, and the show must go on!

"I think I could sleep for days" Musa whined as she laid back in her seat onto Flora's lap

"Me too, but we'd better wake up before our show tonight" Bloom said closing her eyes for a bit

"I totally forgot about the show" Stella said widening her eyes

"Stella calm down it's not a big deal we can figure the songs out before the show, we have time" Layla explained to her

"The songs? Oh no I'm talking about our outfits!" Stella said taking out her phone

"Oh Stella.." Tecna said putting her hand on her forehead and shaking her head, and the lmo's phone began to ring

"Hello?" Bloom asked as she picked up the phone and put it on speaker

"Hey girls, just letting you know you are going straight to the theater instead of going home, the new choreographer has arrived and needs to teach you girls the new dance TODAY" Heidi said as they heard voices in the background

"So we can't go get changed first?" Layla asked Heidi

"Sorry girls no can do, you are going to need to be here asap we need all the time we can get before your first show of the tour!" Heidi told the girls as they stared at the phone

"Uh ok Heidi see you there.." Bloom said as she hung up the phone and Stella was still playing on her phone

"Stella aren't you mad?" Flora asked as we looked at Stella, and she looked up

"Of course not! Why would I be mad?" Stella said as she put her phone away

"You don't get to choose the outfits from home, we have to use whatever they have at the theater" Musa explained to the clueless fairy

"Oh no, we will be getting clothes from home, we just won't be the ones getting them" Stella explained to all of the girls

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked confused as the other girls looked at Stella

"Well there are a few perks being the princess of Solaria, for example a personal stylist, she is going to be meeting us at the theater with brand new designs!" Stella told the girls in excitement

"Wow Stella that's awesome" Bloom told her

"Yea Stella, what would we do without you?" Musa said sarcastically

"Well you sure wouldn't be looking as nice as you do" Stella said as all the girls laughed

"What? It;s true.." Stella said to herself

"We're here!" the limo driver yelled to the girls, and there were already screaming fans lined up for the show

The limo driver opened the door for the girls and they crept around back so none of the fans would see them, and crowd them. The made their way into the building, and up to the main stage where Heidi was waiting with the new choreographer.

"Hello Ladies, I assume the drive here was nice?" Heidi said knowing what the girls had endured early in the day

"The driver practically had to drag us out" Musa said sarcastically and the girls let out a little laugh

"Well, here is your new choreographer Nicolas" Heidi introduced the man as he waved

"Hello ladies, I am so excited to be working with such high ranked superstars" Nicholas said to the girls, which flattered them

"Well thank you, and I'm sure we'll all love working with you too" Flora said in a sweet voice

"Now how about we get to learning your new dance moves?" Nicholas asked as we spread out and Heidi left to go deal with other preparations

"Wait" Stella demanded as she stepped out in front of us and turned around

"This will not do, _Throw out a pose, then give us new clothes_ " Stella said as she snapped her fingers and all the girl's clothes were now workout clothes, perfect for dancing

"Thanks" the girls said in unison

"Ready?" Nicholas asked

"Yep!" Bloom said eagerly

"Alright follow my lead 5,6,7,8" Nicholas said

The girls were following all of Nicholas's dance instructions, and they had a pretty good routine together, even though some were better than others. They were done practicing about an hour and a half later, from which they went to go get ready and get a little rest before the show.

"Wow that was tiring" Musa said wiping sweat of her forehead as they walked back to their dressing rooms

"Even for me, that was a bit of a workout" Layla said with a laugh

"Well now the hard part is over, now we need to worry about getting ready and getting out setlist" Tecna said as they each made it to their dressing rooms

"After we're done getting ready, let's meet in the music room next to the supply closet, and we'll pick our setlist then" Bloom suggested, all the girls nodded and went into their rooms

In each of the girls' rooms was a unique outfit made by the best designer in all of Magix, who happened to be from Solaria I guess that's where Stella gets her fashion sense from.

 **What kind of outfit? -**

Bloom - A blue skin tight two-piece with a slit in the skirt (Skirt and crop top) and simple white heels

Flora - A pink long halter top jumpsuit with black strappy heels

Layla - Dark blue fit and flare dress with white gladiator sandals

Musa - A red sheath dress with red platform heels

Tecna - A light purple Bodycon dress with tan t-strap heels

Stella - A gold peplum dress with sparkly gold lita shoes

 **Back to story**

All the girls put their unique outfits on and met in the hallway before the music room admiring each others outfits.

"Wow you're outfits are all amazing!" Flora said looking at each person

"Layla your dress really matches your eyes" Bloom said feeling her dress

"Didn't I tell you girls I had this under control?" Stella asked with a giant smile, the girls didn't say anything but laugh making their way to the music room, Stella jogged after them catching up.

Musa peeked her head in to make sure the band was out already.

"Alright let's go girls" Musa said signaling them in and going in herself, they all took a seat wherever they could, and some pulled out music sheets.

"So girls, let's start this tour off right" Bloom said as she sat on a purple beanbag

 _ **Sorry for stopping at such a weird place, but are you enjoying it? What songs will the girls choose for their tour? Why do the Trix want their bracelets? Will the tour be a success or complete flop?**_

 _Leave a review if you want more! :)_


	5. Opening Concert

**Preview on Last Chapter**

"Oh Winx I know you're here, we just want to talk" Darcy said blasting at some pillars

"Winx? Why would they want us?" Bloom asked confused

"Maybe they want to get even from our last battle?" Tecna suggested

"But how would they even know we'd be here?" Layla looked at the girls

All the girls put their unique outfits on and met in the hallway before the music room admiring each others outfits.

"Wow you're outfits are all amazing!" Flora said looking at each person

"Layla your dress really matches your eyes" Bloom said feeling her dress

"Didn't I tell you girls I had this under control?" Stella asked with a giant smile, the girls didn't say anything but laugh making their way to the music room, Stella jogged after them catching up.

Musa peeked her head in to make sure the band was out already.

"Alright let's go girls" Musa said signaling them in and going in herself, they all took a seat wherever they could, and some pulled out music sheets.

"So girls, let's start this tour off right" Bloom said as she sat on a purple beanbag

 **The theaters Music room**

"Alright girls what are we going to sing for our opening concert?" Musa asked as she adjusted herself in her seat

"We should do something fresh" Bloom added to what Musa said

"Yea, something upbeat, that you can dance to!" Layla doing a little swaying dance

" _Walking on Sunshine_? It's upbeat, fast, and you can dance to it!" Flora suggested to the girls

"Yes! This is my song!" Stella flipping her hair with her hand

"Yea let's do that one" Tecna replied to Stella's comment

"So what's another song we can do?" Musa asked the girls as she snacked on a granola bar

"How about we do _Wannabe?_ We haven't done that since we were performing in cafes" Bloom suggested as the girls were lost in thought

"Well looks like we have our second song" Flora said with a laugh

"Wow I wish it was this easy to make a setlist all the time, and all this thinking is making me hungry" Stella said as she held her stomach, she got up to go see if there was food

"Well.. so what should we do for our last song?" Tecna asked as she checked her phone, the girls all thought for a moment when Stella came back in the room, arms full of food

"Here girls have some" Stella said dropping the food on the floor in front of them and taking a seat on her chair

"Where did you get all this food from?" Flora asked picking up a piece of fruit to eat

"Oh just in the other room, there's tons of food and they won't be missing this, trust me" Stella explained to Flora as she grabbed some food for herself

"Anyways, what should be our third song?" Layla asked the girls as they indulged in their food

"Let's do _Lose my Breath,_ all three songs are upbeat that will really get the crowd excited" Musa said shoving her face with food

"Yea these songs are amazing, and will make an awesome playlist" Tecna said eating

"Can we rest now, I'm exhausted from everything today" Stella said falling back into her seat

"Yea I need a quick power nap before we go on" Musa said going to sleep, and so did the rest of the girls

The girls slept for a good amount of time before their show, and they still had time to get a snack before their performance.

"Heidi!" Stella yelled as she and the girls sat at some chairs backstage

"Yes Stella?" Heidi said ass she came from the west end of the stage

"I need a stylist pronto, I slept on my hair and now it's gone frizzy!" Stella explained frantically as she held her hair

"Alright Stella calm down you have ten minutes before the show starts, I have the stylist come over and fix it" Heidi explained walking away from the girls, and not two minutes later a stylist showed up

"Thank you!" Stella screamed as she checked her hair in the mirror

"No problem Stella just make sure to come back during your break to get a touch up!" The stylist told her as he walked away

"5 minutes people!" One of the backstage crew members yelled

"You ready girls?" Heidi asked as she walked up next to them

"I'm ready!" Musa said excitedly

"Good because you have a packed house tonight" Heidi told to the girls who peeked through the curtain to see the giant theater filled from top to bottom

"Wow" Flora said as she pulled away from the curtain

"Flora are you nervous?" Bloom asked comforting her

"No not really, more excited than anything" Flora told Bloom

"3 minutes everyone" the same worker yelled, and the girls circled up

"Alright girls let's give this performance like its our last" Bloom told the girls

"Let's do it for our families" Flora added

"For our friends" Layla implied looking at each of the girls

"Let's do it for each other!" Musa said as they all went in for a group hug, they put their hands together

"Fairies!" They all said in unison

"Here girls" A worker said as he handed them each a microphone to put on

"One minute!" the worker yelled, all the workers got in place

"Let's do this" Musa said ass each of them went to their designated spots

"Lighting ON!" the worker said as six spotlights went on and every other light went off, they crowd started cheering loud

"Platforms ON!" the worker yelled six platforms rose from the stage floor, each with a girl on it

"Hello Magix!" Stella said into her microphone, the crowd cheered

"You ready to hear some music?" Musa said as they walked of the platforms

"Alright then let's get started!" Layla said making the crowd roar

"Music ON" you could hear the worker yell in the back

Musa:

Ow

Mm, yeah

I used to think maybe you loved me, now, baby, I'm sure

And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door

Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down

'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around

Everyone:

Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa

And don't it feel good

Hey, all right now

And don't it feel good

Hey, yeah

Stella:

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true

And I don't want to spend my whole life just a-waiting for you

Now, I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no

I said, baby, I just want you back, and I want you to stay

Everyone:

Oh, yeah, now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa

And don't it feel good

Hey, all right now

And don't it feel good

Yeah, oh, yeah, now

And don't it feel good

Walking on sunshine

Walking on sunshine

Tecna:

I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I'm on sunshine, baby, oh

Everyone:

Oh, yeah, I'm on sunshine, baby

Oh, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa

I'm walking on sunshine, whoa

And don't it feel good

Flora:

Hey, all right now

And don't it feel good

I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now

And don't it feel good

Bloom:

Hey, yeah now

And don't it feel good

Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it

And don't it feel good

Layla:

I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now

And don't it feel good

Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it

And don't it feel good

Everyone:

Now tell me, tell me, tell me again now

And don't it feel good

Oh, yeah, now

And don't it feel good

Oh, don't it feel good, don't it feel good

Now don't it feel good

Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah

And don't it feel good

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah

And don't it feel good

All the girls were breathing heavy after that song, but they were happy because they knew they did really good.

"So Magix, did you like that song?" Layla asked as the crowd cheered louder than ever.

"Maybe we should give them more?" Tecna told the girls, the crowd agreed

"If you WANNA hear more I guess we should give it to you! Hit it!" Musa said, pun intended

Layla:

Ha ha ha ha ha

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

Everyone:

I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

Stella:

If you want my future, forget my past

If you wanna get with me, better make it fast

Bloom:

Now don't go wasting my precious time

Get your act together we could be just fine

Layla:

I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

Musa:

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

(Gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

Tecna:

Oh, what do you think about that

Now you know how I feel

Say, you can handle my love, are you for real

(Are you for real)

Flora:

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

Layla:

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

Stella:

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

(Gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give

(You've got to give)

Layla:

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

So, here's a story from A to Z

You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully

We got Em in the place who likes it in your face

You got G like MC who likes it on a

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady

And as for me, ha you'll see

Everyone:

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

(Gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give

(You've got to give)

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

If you wanna be my lover

You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta

Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover

The crowd was cheering and screaming for that song, too bad the concert was nearly over, but the girls wanted to make the most of it.

"We're glad you enjoyed that" Tecna said to the crowd

"Now we're going to sing you a song, and if you ever had man that wasn't good enough for you, then this is for you!" Stella told the crowd and the cheering seemed to get louder

Tecna:

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my (hah hah)

Stella:

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my breath (hah hah)

Ooh

Bloom:

I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to

Now you want to act like ya don't know what to do

After I done everything that you ask me

Grabbed you, grinded you, liked you, tried you

Move so fast baby now I can't find you

Ooh

Layla:

I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you

All that talk but it seems like it can't come through

All those times if you could satisfy me

Now I see where believing you got me,

Gave you the wheel but you can't drive me

Flora:

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my (hah hah)

Tecna:

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my breath (hah hah)

Ooh

Musa:

Two things I don't like when I'm trying to get my groove

Is a partner that meets only halfway and just can't prove

Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim

Need a lifeguard and I need protection

To put it on me deep in the right direction

Ooh

Stella:

You understand the facts that I'm tryna give to you

Ya movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue

Didn't mama teach you to give affection?

Learn the difference of a man and an adolescent

Ain't you boo, so get to stepping

Everyone:

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my (hah hah)

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my breath (hah hah)

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my (hah hah)

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my breath (hah hah)

If you can't make me say ooh

Bloom:

Like the beat of this drum

Why you askin' for some

You don't really want none

If you can't make me say ooh

Like the beat of this groove

You don't have no business in this

Here's your papers baby you are dismissed

Everyone:

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my (hah hah)

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my breath (hah hah)

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my (hah hah)

Can you keep up?

Baby boy, make me lose my breath

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath

Hit me hard, make me lose my breath (hah hah)

The girls all gave each other a hug, they did a really good opening show and the crowd thought so too. The crowd was cheering, in fact they were calling for an encore, but the girls were so exhausted, they had to break the news to their fans.

"Thank you Magix, we love you!" Bloom told the crowd as she waved

"We would love to do another song for you but it's been a long, tough day" Musa started to explain

"We would love to thank you for coming again!" Flora said as the girls waved and walked off stage

"Girls we were amazing" Tecna said as they went off stage

"Yea we were good, weren't we" Stella said to herself

"So how about we go home order some food, watch a movie, and get's some well earned rest?" Bloom suggested to the girls

"That's the best idea i've heard all day" Layla told the girls who laughed, they went to their dressing rooms to change back into themselves, they all went to the limo and went home.

"Home sweet home" Tecna said as they walked through the door tired, they went to the kitchen where there was food waiting for them

"Who ordered the food?" Bloom asked before being interrupted

"I did" the girls turned and Heidi was standing there

"You girls did such a good job tonight I wanted to give you a present, fast food and ice cream, your favorites" Heidi said with a laugh

"Thanks Heidi" the girls said as they dug in, Heidi walked to the door

"No problem I'll see you girls tomorrow at sound check!" Heidi said before she left

The girls were finished eating when they sat on the couch eating ice cream and about to watch a movie.

"So what should we watch?" Tecna asked the girls

"How about The Fairy Diaries?" Stella suggested

"Oh I haven't seen that yet, let's watch it!" Musa said ass she ate her cookies and cream ice cream

"I'll put it on" Flora said getting up and turning on the movie. She turned around and all of the girls were asleep.

"Well so much for the movie" Flora said with a laugh, she laid down and went to sleep too.

 _ **How is the rest of the concert going to go? What did the Trix want with their bracelets? Will they run into them again? Enjoying this story leave a review!**_

Songs:

 **Walking on Sunshine - Katrina & the Waves**

 **Wannabe - Spice Girls**

 **Lose my breath - Destiny's Child**

 _If you want more of this story follow, and leave a review! :)_


	6. Boy Quake

_**Note: Magix Night Club is the same place where the Miss Magix pageant was in the series**_

 **Preview for Last Chapter:**

"Home sweet home" Tecna said as they walked through the door tired, they went to the kitchen where there was food waiting for them

"Who ordered the food?" Bloom asked before being interrupted

"I did" the girls turned and Heidi was standing there

"You girls did such a good job tonight I wanted to give you a present, fast food and ice cream, your favorites" Heidi said with a laugh

"Thanks Heidi" the girls said as they dug in, Heidi walked to the door

"No problem I'll see you girls tomorrow at sound check!" Heidi said before she left

The girls were finished eating when they sat on the couch eating ice cream and about to watch a movie.

"So what should we watch?" Tecna asked the girls

"How about The Fairy Diaries?" Stella suggested

"Oh I haven't seen that yet, let's watch it!" Musa said ass she ate her cookies and cream ice cream

"I'll put it on" Flora said getting up and turning on the movie. She turned around and all of the girls were asleep.

"Well so much for the movie" Flora said with a laugh, she laid down and went to sleep too.

 **At the girl's house**

It was about eight in the morning, when Tecna alarm went off for them to get up. They all got up slowly stretching, yawning, and wiping their eyes in the process.

"Why did you set an alarm Tecna?" Stella asked as she got off the couch

"Well I don't we want a repeat of yesterday, only having an hour to get ready" Tecna explained as she made her way to the kitchen

"Oh, good thinking I guess" Stella said as she sat down on the counter, and Bloom was looking in the cabinets

"We don't have any cereal left?" Bloom asked the girls as she closed the cupboards, Musa got up and checked

"I guess not, I think we finished it off last week" Musa explained to Bloom as she sat at the table

"Anyone wanna make a quick breakfast run with me?" Bloom asked as she put on some sweats, a jacket, and tennis shoes

"I'll go, I don't want you to go out alone" Flora said as she put some sweats and a jacket on too

Bloom and Flora went to the side of the house where they could get to the street without being seen, even though they weren't in their _Fairies_ disguise. They looked to see some paparazzi covering the gates, so they couldn't get to the cars.

"Well I guess we're walking Flora" Bloom told her as they headed towards Magix

"So what do you think the Trix wanted with our bracelets?" Flora asked concerned as we passed houses

"I honestly have no idea, what so ever, they were just a gift from the guys" Bloom started to say as she looked at her bracelet

"Well whatever they want with them, I bet it's no good" Flora said as they reached the main streets

"So what shall we get for breakfast?" Bloom asked as they passed some shops

"How about coffee and donuts?" Flora suggested as they arrived at a donut shop, they went in

There were not that many people in there since it was early in the morning, so they ordered rather quick. They were sitting at a table while they waited for their orders, and there was something on TV that caught their eye.

 **TV Reporter**

"After two years with the amazing _Fairies_ , a new band steps out into the scene called _Boy Quake_. Will they be a new rival for our outstanding girl group, or just another pretty face? Make sure to check them out at their latest appearance at Magix Nightclub later today!"

The girls jaws were open as they sat there at the table, they looked at each other in shock, then there order was ready and they left immediately.

"Who is this Boy Quake band?" Bloom asked as they quickly were walking home carrying their food

"Well I don't know who they are, but we are going to find out!" Flora said with determination as they were almost home

"I wonder how the girls are going to react" Bloom asked Flora as they just looked at each other with fear, but finally they were home

They quickly went into the house, from the side of the house, and they put the food on the table out of breath.

"Oh finally you're back, I am starving!" Stella said grabbing a donut and scarfing it down

"Why are you girls so tired?" Tecna asked as she grabbed a donut and her coffee

"We were in the donut shop.." Bloom began but ran out of breath

"And on Tv there was a new band, a boy band!" Flora said as she started to catch her breath, that caused Stella to spit of her donut

"A BOY BAND!" Stella said with excitement

"Oh were they cute, what's their names, do we get to meet them?" Stella bombarded Bloom and Flora with these questions

"Stella we didn't see them or know their names, we just know that they are a new band called Boy Quake and they are having an appearance at the Club today!"Bloom explained to them

"They were also saying that the could be more popular than us!" Flora also added

"What, that could ruin us!" Layla said drinking her coffee

"Yea maybe we should take a little visit to the club later and see these boys for ourselves.." Musa suggested to the girls who started to grin

"We can really see if we have actual competition!" Tecna added

"Ok let's finish this food, Flora and I didn't walk all the way to Magix for nothing!" Bloom said sternly as they all dug in.

It was about noon when the girls got a visit from Heidi, and she didn't look too happy.

"Hello girls it's good to see you again" Heidi said as she walked in

"Hey Heidi, what are you doing here?" Tecna asked as they looked over the couch from where they were sitting

"Well I have come to inform you about the new band that has come about" Heidi started to say but Stella stopped her there

"Well if you have come to talk about Boy Quake, we already know" Stella told her as she ate the last part of her donut

"How do you girls know?" Heidi asked really confused

"Well we didn't have any food for breakfast so Flora and I walked to the donut shop, and we saw an article about them on the TV" Bloom explained too Heidi with Flora backing her up

"Well anyways, this is not good for you girls, if they become popular fans won't want to come to your show they'll want to go to theirs, so we need to figure how to stay on top" Heidi told the girls as she sat on a stool

"Well let's not get too ahead of ourselves, we're going to their appearance as 'fans' and we are going to see if they are even real competition" Musa explained to Heidi who looked a bit happier

"Well that's a good idea, let me know how that turns out I'm going to be setting up for your show tonight" Heidi said as she left the girl's house

"So, shall we get ready for our top secret mission?" Musa asked as she pretended to fight and the girls laughed

"Let's go" Bloom said still laughing as they headed to their rooms to get ready

It was about two hours since the girls started getting ready, when they finally walked out of their rooms.

 **What were they wearing? -**

Bloom - Ripped jeans, crop top, plaid shirt tied around her waist and white converse with her hair in a loose ponytail

Flora - Blue/White country style dress with a thick brown belt, white lita shoes and he hair with loose curls

Layla - Boyfriend jeans, black converse, with a black crop to, her hair was half up half down

Musa - Jean shorts, off white crop top, medium length grey cardigan with tan sandals, her hair was in a messy bun

Tecna - Short black skirt, White crop top, black stiletto heels, her hair also had loose curls

Stella - White halter top, maroon skater skirt (Shirt tucked in), jean jacket, with black pumps, her hair was braided to a halo crown

 **Back to Story**

"Now how about we go check out our so called competition" Stella said as they left their house, since they weren't in disguise they went the same way Flora and Bloom did early this morning.

"I haven't just been walking around Magix since we were still studying at Alfea" Musa said as she gazed at the open scenery

"Me too it's so, beautiful" Layla said as they walked down the street

"We can enjoy the scenery later, right now we need to worry about this band" Stella insisted as she walked faster until she hit the main streets

"Ok where did you say they were appearing?"Tecna asked Flora and Bloom

"The night club" Bloom replied

"Ok so it's that way" Tecna said looking at her phone then pointing the the north side of Magix, the girls made their way up the streets. They got to the nightclub which was packed from inside all the way out with screaming girls, some holding up signs.

"Riker?" Musa asked as she pointed to one of the signs

"Shane" Flora said another name pointing to another sign

"Well let's get inside, we'll split up so we don't seem suspicious" Bloom told the girls who somehow got inside. Bloom was with Stella, Musa with Layla, and Flora with Tecna they would keep in touch by text

 **Text**

"Do you seem them yet?" [Flora&Tecna]

"Nothing yet" [Musa&Layla]

"Us either" [Stella&Bloom]

"Alright, once we do see them let's meet somewhere" [Flora&Tecna]

"How about beside the stage?" [Stella&Bloom]

"Sounds good" [Musa&Layla]

 **Back to Story**

"Welcome everyone, I would like to welcome you to Magix Night Club with a special performance from Boy Quake!" the announcer said who then left the stage, then six guys came on who waved as they walked

"Hello everyone for anyone who doesn't know us we are Boy Quake, I'm Riker these are my mates Shane, Brian, Tyler, Nick, and Harry" Riker said to the crowd who cheered at each name

"We are so excited to get to perform here for such an amazing audience" Nick said as he smiled

"We would like to dedicate this song to all of our fans!" Tyler said to the crowd who began to cheer

"Enjoy!" Brian said as they lined up and the music started

Riker:

Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a backstreet guy

I bet her mama never told her why

Shane:

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

Everyone:

And when she knows what

She wants from her time

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

Tyler:

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

Nick:

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

Everyone:

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

Everyone:

With an uptown girl

Nick:

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

Everyone:

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl..

"Oh no" All the girls said in unison with their pair, they immediately got up running to meet beside the stage

"What are we going to do?" Musa asked as we paniced a little bit

"The only we can do we need new song, dances, everything we can't let them become the new band around here, or anywhere" Stella explained to the girls, and just then they heard loud screaming that seemed to be getting closer to them and the group of guys they've been fearing come around the corner with bodyguards stopping the screaming fans.

"Oh great just who we needed to see" Layla whispered to the girls, just as the guys were passing and one of them knocked Tecna's phone out of her hand

"Oh my apologies" the boy said picking up her phone and handing it to her, the guys looked at them for a minute before the screaming broke through the guards causing the guys to run, the screaming girls pushed them aside causing some of them to rest of the girls helped them up.

"Wow I thought our fans were crazy, theirs are even crazier" Stella said brushing herself off

"Come on we'd better start heading home" Flora said as they left the nightclub, and there were still screaming fans outside

"Ignore them we have a concert to prepare for still" Layla said as the girls headed to their house

"I can't believe they are actually good, what are we going to tell Heidi she is going to freak!" Bloom got worried as they walked home

"I don't know but we better figure something out because look" Musa said as she pointed Heidi's car was in front of their house, they all stopped

"We should just tell her the truth" Flora said sweetly

"Yea she has enough to deal with already" Tecna said as they went to the side of the house and went in, Heidi was waiting for them in the kitchen

"There you girls are I've been calling for an hour, where have you been?" Heidi worriedly

"Well after we went to watch Boy Quake play we kinda ran into them, plus we had to walk home" Musa explained to Heidi

"Oh yea so how are they? Bad? Horrible?" Heidi asked excitedly but the girls didn't answer

"Were they that bad?" Heidi asked with a laugh

"Actually.. They were really good, amazing in fact" Flora told Heidi as the girls grew worried

"WHAT!" Heidi replied as she paced back and forth in the kitchen

"That's what we said when we heard them sing" Stella told Heidi who was still pacing

"What makes it even worse is their fans are crazy!" Stella added as she pointed her fingers at her head spinning them making it seem like she were crazy

"What are we going to do Heidi?" Layla asked while the girls sat at the table

"There are a few things we can do with this, we can wait it out to see if they'll last, or we can do some shows between the two bands" Heidi explained to the girls

"Is that all the options we have?" Tecna asked hoping she'd say no

"Well there is one thing we'd could do but I don't think some of you would agree." Heidi started to tell the girls

"We could create power couples consisting of you girls and that boy band" Heidi said with a cheeky grin knowing they'd never agree

"Heidi are you crazy!" Bloom asked her seriously

"Just a little, but think about it you girls dating the most popular up and coming boy band, it best thing I thought of since taking on your girls as your manager!" Heidi said with excitement

"How do we even know the boys will do it, maybe they have girlfriends or maybe they just don't want to date us!" Musa tried to tell Heidi

"Oh come on girls, every guy in the magic dimension wants to date you" Heidi told the girls

"Not everybody" Layla said looking at Heidi with a stink eye

"Oh, my bad" Heidi said covering her mouth

"It's fine we just need to figure out what we're doing so we can get started with it" Flora told Heidi and the girls

"Will you girls just try to date them? If it doesn't work out we'll just figure something else out" Heidi asked the girls, practically begging

"Fine, when do we meet them?" Bloom answered and the girls were listening too

"Tonight they will be a few of your special guests at your concert" Heidi told the girls

"Who are the other special guests?" Tecna asked as Heidi looked at her clipboard

"Oh Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda" Heidi told the girls, when she looked up from her clipboard then girls were grinning ear to ear

"They're really coming? This is so awesome, we haven't seen them in what feels like forever!" Layla said as the girls were excited to do their concert tonight

"Well good thing they were given backstage passes too, huh?" Heidi asked the girls, knowing their answer

"Now let's get going you girls need to get ready for your concert tonight" Heidi told the girls and they all got up

 _ **How did you like the chapter? What will the guys say to their offer? What will happen when the girls see Miss Faragonda and Griselda? Enjoying the story leave a review!**_

Songs:

 **Uptown girl - Billy Joel**

 _Do you want more of this story? Leave a review and i'll write more! :)_


	7. Special Guests

**Preview on Last Chapter:**

"We could create power couples consisting of you girls and that boy band" Heidi said with a cheeky grin knowing they'd never agree

"Heidi are you crazy!" Bloom asked her seriously

"Just a little, but think about it you girls dating the most popular up and coming boy band, it best thing I thought of since taking on your girls as your manager!" Heidi said with excitement

"How do we even know the boys will do it, maybe they have girlfriends or maybe they just don't want to date us!" Musa tried to tell Heidi

"Oh come on girls, every guy in the magic dimension wants to date you" Heidi told the girls

"Not everybody" Layla said looking at Heidi with a stink eye

"Oh, my bad" Heidi said covering her mouth

"It's fine we just need to figure out what we're doing so we can get started with it" Flora told Heidi and the girls

"Will you girls just try to date them? If it doesn't work out we'll just figure something else out" Heidi asked the girls, practically begging

"Fine, when do we meet them?" Bloom answered and the girls were listening too

"Tonight they will be a few of your special guests at your concert" Heidi told the girls

"Who are the other special guests?" Tecna asked as Heidi looked at her clipboard

 **Back to Story**

"So what look are we going for today?" Stella asked the girls as she headed to her huge closet, when I say huge, I mean huge

"How about casual, yet trendy?" Layla asked as Stella opened up her double doored closet

"That sounds good, but I'll put a little Stella twist on it" Stella said as she walked to the middle of the closet and the other girls looked around, gazing at all of Stella's clothes

"Flora come here" Stella said guiding Flora to some separate clothes she had on a rack

"Oh is this for me?" Flora asked pointing to one of the outfits on the rack

"Yes, how about the rest of these outfits?" Flora asked grabbing hers off the rack

"Those are for enchanting friends over there" Stella said grabbing all the outfits the rack, and walking to the girls and handing them each an outfit

"Now go get changed, we'll meet back here in an hour, and I trust Musa will make an amazing setlist for tonight?" Stella told the girls, while Musa smiled and nodded, they dispersed into their own rooms

"Now time for me!" Stella exclaimed as she got some face masks out and nail polish to fix up her nails. She put a face mask on her face, then she continued to pick out an outfit then paint her nails, she peeked out her bedroom door to see if any of the girls were ready, they weren't.

"Wow i'm making great time!" Stella said as she went back to her bathroom to do her hair and makeup, she little curled her hair with two mini dutch braids that met at the back of her head.

She did a light layer of makeup, natural eyes, and to complete the look she put on a bright red Stella put on her outfit on, and then she went outside her bathroom where the girls were waiting all ready.

"I've got to say Stella, these outfits are really cool" Layla said spinning around

"Yes I love all these colors and patterns" Flora said sweetly

 **What were they wearing? -**

Bloom - Black/White striped spaghetti strap crop top, peach thigh length skirt, with peach tie-up platform heels

Flora - A tan sparkly crop top, floral pencil skirt, and tan platform heels

Layla - A black bustier top, army green sarong skirt, with black lace up stiletto heels

Musa - A loose mauve halter dress, white blazer, and white lita heels

Tecna - White bustier crop top, lavender tube skirt, with lavender open toe heels

Stella - Golden Terrestrial Mini Dress, with golden flat tie gladiator sandals

 **Back to story**

"You girls all look amazing!" Stella screeched scanning over each girls who grew with happiness

"So Musa did you make our playlist?" Layla asked Musa who pulled out a piece of paper and waved it

"All set, just have to give it to Heidi and the stage director!" Musa said excitedly putting the paper in her purse

"So how about we go rock this concert?" Bloom said smiling, the girls nodded and all headed for the limo that was waiting out front for them, they piled into the extravagant limo. The driver left their house, a song began to play and the girls really liked it.

"Wow this song is good who is this?" Musa said bobbing her head to the beat

"This is that new band, Boy Quake, they just released this" the Limo driver told the girls, and the girls jaws dropped.

"Wow they are getting more popular by the minute.." Tecna told the girls we were getting worried

"Maybe we should do what Heidi proposed about creating power couples?" Layla suggested to the girls

"I would rather not, but at this rate we might not have a choice" Bloom explained to the girls

"The bad part is Bloom, you're probably right.." Stella said sadly

"Let's try not to think of this now, we have a concert and if we're gloomy it won't be good for our fans" Flora said comforting each of the girls

"Flora's right, let's go and rock this concert forget about all about this dating situation, which might not even happen!" Layla told the girls as they arrived to the back of the arena. Their concert tonight is in Eraklyon, which of course as you all know is Sky and his squire Brandon's home planet. The girls got out of the limo and enter the gigantic arena where they were performing tonight.

"I can't believe we made it this far, from being little fairies at Alfea to dimension wide stars" Musa said smiling at the other girls

"There are days when I miss being at Alfea, and seeing all the other fairies, but we really deserve this" Flora told the girls as they went in for a group hug

"Let's do this" Stella said proudly walking into the arena where many backstage personnel were frantically running around to set up for the show

The girls looked around passed running stage crew, when they finally spotted a familiar face talking to some of the band members. The made their way past everyone, and they finally got next to the band.

"Heidi!" Bloom said as Heidi turned happy to see them

"Girls, I'm so glad you are here!" Heidi said as the band waved goodbye to go warm up

"It's very hectic in here today, more than usual" Musa said as one of the worker shoved past her

"Yes we can only have the best for you and your special guests" Heidi said tapping her clip board

"Yea, so anyways here is our setlist" Musa said handing the crumbled up paper to Heidi, and then she read it

"Oh good choices, you girls can go rest until the show we have some treats in the back if you're hungry, Oh and remember to 'fix' your hair" Heidi said pointing to the back room, then pointing at the girl's hair

"Thanks Heidi" Tecna said as all the girls went to the empty back room, but before Stella obviously had to grab a snack

"So Musa, what songs did you choose?" Bloom asked snacking on some food Stella got

"Well I chose a few songs we could choose from.." Musa started to explain

"Ok what are they?" Layla asked becoming more interested

"So the choices are _My Life would suck without you, You raise me up, I lived, and Fight Song"_ Musa told the girls

"Well how are we going to choose between these songs!" Stella asked the girls

"Easy, we don't have to, we'll just do them all!" Bloom told the girls happily

"This crowd is in for one heck of a show tonight" Tecna told the girls who laughed

"Well they deserve it, without them we wouldn't be half as famous as we are now" Flora said sweetly

"Oh girls you are very talented, I've believed in you since the beginning" A voice said from the door, the girls turned to see two people standing there.

"Miss Faragonda! Miss Griselda!" the girls said in unison as the hopped out of their seats to give them long overdue hugs

"Hello girls, it's been quite a while" Miss Griselda said, with a smile even

"We've missed all of you so much, the new fairies at Alfea are even wondering when you're coming back to train" Miss Faragonda said with a laugh as Stella pulled away from their hug

"We hope soon, especially since the new threat from the Trix.." Bloom told the headmistress

"What threat?" Miss Faragonda asked the girls completely puzzled, so was Miss Griselda

"We were attending a party on Melody, when the Trix attacked and were asking for the Winx" Stella explained to Miss Faragonda who was lost in thought

"Do you know why they were after you?" Miss Faragonda asked as she came out of thought

"Well, they wanted our bracelets, the ones the guys gave us" Tecna told Miss Faragonda

"Hmm you say they wanted your bracelets, but why? And how did they know you had them.." Miss Faragonda wondered

"Well for whatever reason they wanted them we didn't let them get their hands on it" Layla told the headmistress who was very pleased

"Looks like you girls still have it in you" Miss Faragonda said with a laugh

"Oh Miss Faragonda, it hasn't been THAT long since we've trained at Alfea" Musa told Miss Faragonda

"That's true, but we should find out why the Trix wanted your bracelets" Miss Griselda told the girls and the headmistress

"Do you know where the guys got your bracelets?" Miss Faragonda asked the girls, they thought for a minute

"Come to think of it no we don't, they just gave them to us as gifts out of the blue.." Tecna told Faragonda who shook her head

"Alright, after this show I think it would be best for you girls to come back to Alfea so we can figure this whole thing out" Miss Faragonda suggested to the girls

"You are probably right, we just need to convince Heidi to let us do this" Tecna told the girls who agreed

"Maybe we should ask her after we pull off a perfect concert?" Stella told the girls as they saw Heidi rushing back and forth in the hall trying to get everything perfect for the concert, and the girls just laughed

"Well good luck girls, and have fun!" Miss Faragonda said as her and Miss Griselda said as they headed to their seats for the show

"So girls how about we pull off the best concert ever?" Musa asked the girls

"Let's do it!" Bloom said happily shooting her fist into the air

" _Hide our identity, so we can go out in serenity"_ Stella chanted, their hair and eye colors changed but their outfits and hairstyles stayed the same.

All the girls walked out of the room to go get the finishing touches for the show, including their microphones.

"Here you go girls" one of the backstage workers said as they handed them their microphones

"Thanks" Musa said as she put the microphone around her ear and adjusted it to her mouth

"So you girls ready?" Heidi asked as she put her clipboard aside

"I'm ready, the setlist is perfect, Miss Faragonda and Griselda are here, it can't get any better!" Bloom said as the girls nodded

"Speaking of your guests, they're sitting in one of the balcony seats, the one just beside Miss Faragonda and Griselda" Heidi said as she showed them through a crack in the curtains

"Right, anyways let's go rock this show" Musa said as the girls put their hands together

"Winx!" the yelled as they threw their hands into the air, they began to make their way to their spots

"Oh and girls I need to speak to you after the show! Good luck!" Heidi said waving as the girls walked away

"Thanks!" some of the girls said, the others just didn't hear

The girls went to each of their designated spots for the opening of the show, and this arena was way bigger than the theater from before, it was also a sold out show! The girls waited patiently for their signal to start the show, the lights went dim and the crowd started roaring. A few spotlights hit the stage where the girls walked out, they were waving and the crowd grew even louder.

"Hello Eraklyon, how are you all tonight?!" Bloom said into her microphone and the crowd cheered

"It's amazing that we get to be on such an amazing planet, with your amazing King and Queen!" Flora said sweetly as she winked at Bloom

"I don't know about you girls, but I think they're ready for a song? Don't you agree?" Layla asked the girls with a smile the crowd began to cheer, and they all exchanged looks

"Well we should give the crowd what they want.." Tecna told the girls, then she signalled the band to start

"This song is for the people, who can't live without your friends and family, or that special someone, just like us" Musa said as she gave the girls a smile

 _ **My Life would suck without you -**_

Musa:

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

All you said before

Bloom:

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

Everyone:

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Layla:

Maybe I was stupid

For telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong

For tryin' to pick a fight

Tecna:

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

Everyone:

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Flora:

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you

But I can't let you go

Oh yeah

 **Small pause**

Everyone:

'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Stella (Everyone in background):

'Cause we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you…

The crowd was cheering during the song, but after it was over they were even louder, but it helped that the arena was so big it echoed. Surprisingly the first thing the girls did was look up to see what the guys thought of their performance, and they were standing up cheering like any other fan.

"I guess they're a fan?" Musa whispered with a laugh to the girls, who were out of breath

"How did you like that song?" Stella asked the crowd who was cheering for more

"I'm guessing they liked it.." Bloom said laughing, answering Stella's question

"So do you all want to hear another?" Layla asked walking along the stage looking at all the people in the crowd, and of course they wanted more

"Now before we start our next song, we would like to 'thank' our special guests for attending our show tonight!" Stella said with a cheeky grin, and the girls exchanged confused looks

"Give it up for Boy Quake" Stella said into the microphone, a spotlight then shined upon the surprised guys who blocked their eyes from the bright lights. They were quite surprised by Stella's acknowledgment towards them, they awkwardly waved as the crowd cheered almost as loud as they did for the girls. The light dimmed from the guys, and now all eyes were on the girls again.

"Now how about another song?" Flora asked the crowd as the music began

 _ **I Lived -**_

Flora:

Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall

Hope when the water rises, you built a wall

Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name

Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay

Bloom:

Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad

The only way you can know is give it all you have

And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain

Hope when the moment comes, you'll say

Everyone:

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Stella:

Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up

And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup

Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain

But until my moment comes, I'll say

Everyone:

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Oh, oh, oh, oh

With every broken bone, I swear I lived

With every broken bone, I swear I

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

Layla:

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Everyone

Oh, oh, oh, oh

I swear I lived, ohhh

Tecna:

I swear I lived, ohhh

The crowd in the arena tonight was very hectic, one of the fans after the song tried to jump on stage, but security stopped them before they could get even remotely close to the girls.

"Wow you are a very calm crowd tonight.." Stella said sarcastically as the deranged fan was dragged out of the crowd and removed from the arena.

"That would be the understatement of the year" Tecna answered with a laugh

"Maybe we could get them pumped with another song?" Layla told the girls acting as if the crowd wasn't listening and the crowd went wild

"Alright, alright, I guess that's a yes" Musa told the girls who then traded their wireless headset, for an actual microphone and they spread out across the stage. For once the crowd actually was going quiet.

"Now I know I get in bad place from time to time, and my girls always seem to, well raise me up out of those situations and I don't know if I could have done it without them" Layla told the crowd and they became all sappy/emotional.

 _ **You Raise Me Up -**_

Layla:

When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary

When troubles come, and my heart burdened be

Flora:

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence

Until you come and sit awhile with me

Everyone:

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

Bloom:

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be

Tecna:

There is no life, no life without its hunger

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly

But then you come, and I am filled with wonder

Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity

Everyone:

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

Musa:

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be

Everyone:

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

Stella:

You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

Everyone:

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up to more than I can be

The girls we really exhausted after singing all of these songs, but they knew their fans had come to see an amazing show and they were determined to give it to them.

 _ **How did you like the chapter? How will their concert end? Will they guys and girls end up creating the power couples Heidi thinks they'll be? Will they go back to Alfea to train once more? What will happen next?**_

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't posted in the longest time, my schedule just got so hectic and I never had anytime to write, but I was determined to make this a good chapter and post it ASAP! I hope it was up to all of your standards, and the story WILL get much more interesting! Also you can request some songs in the reviews you want me to put in the story! BTW the next chapter will start when they are ending the concert, so don't think I just ended it like this! :)**

Songs:

 **My Life would suck without you - Kelly Clarkson**

 **I Lived - One Republic**

 **You Raise Me Up - Written by: Josh Groban Sung By: WestLife**

 _Leave a review if you want more! :) Also leave any song requests if you want to see them in the story! :)_


	8. Back to Alfea?

**Preview on Last Chapter:**

The crowd in the arena tonight was very hectic, one of the fans after the song tried to jump on stage, but security stopped them before they could get even remotely close to the girls.

"Wow you are a very calm crowd tonight.." Stella said sarcastically as the deranged fan was dragged out of the crowd and removed from the arena.

"That would be the understatement of the year" Tecna answered with a laugh

"Maybe we could get them pumped with another song?" Layla told the girls acting as if the crowd wasn't listening and the crowd went wild

"Alright, alright, I guess that's a yes" Musa told the girls who then traded their wireless headset, for an actual microphone and they spread out across the stage. For once the crowd actually was going quiet.

"Now I know I get in bad place from time to time, and my girls always seem to, well raise me up out of those situations and I don't know if I could have done it without them" Layla told the crowd and they became all sappy/emotional.

 **Back to the Story**

"We really want to thank all of you for believing in us, and in our dreams!" Flora said as she tried to normalize her breathing, the crowd cheered for her

"Yea, with your support we been able to keep up this fight, and keep our dream alive" Bloom told the crowd who let out a loud Aw

"So this next song, is for all of you!" Layla said as all the lights went out on stage and the arena was pitch black, all of a sudden six spot light flashed on to the girls who were now in position. To make the show extra special, a few 'fireworks' went off which made it all so much more amazing.

 _ **Fight Song -**_

Stella:

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Bloom:

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

Tecna:

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

Everyone:

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

Flora

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Layla:

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

Musa:

And it's been two years I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

Bloom:

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

Everyone:

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Stella:

A lot of fight left in me

Musa:

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Tecna:

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

Everyone:

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me

The girls knew they ended the concert with a bang, they had great songs, amazing outfits, and most importantly they had fun! After catching their breath, they all were saying goodbyes to their fans.

"We really do want to thank each and every one of you for coming out tonight!" Flora told the crowd as she walked to the edge of the stage, the crowd cheered her on

"We would really like to stay longer, but we have some tour business to take care of, but thank you all again for coming out!" Bloom explained to the audience who cheered anyways

"Goodnight Eraklyon!" Musa said as all the girls walked of stage waving and the crowd cheered them all the way off

"Good job girls" Heidi said as all the girls walked backstage, and some of the crew handed them water to drink

"Thanks Heidi" Layla said as she opened her bottle and drank almost the whole thing

"I think it was the best concert by far.." Stella said as she too drank her water

"I agree with that statement, to make it even better you will be staying on Eraklyon tonight and getting a castle tour in the morning" Heidi told this girls

"Great" Bloom said sarcastically, as the girls laughed

"Oh come on Bloom" Musa said as they headed for their dressing rooms, they changed into something more comfy, and they all were sitting in Flora's dressing room. Flora and Tecna were sitting in some director's chairs, Bloom and Stella were sitting on the couch, and the other were in bean bag chairs

"So what are we going to do tomorrow, you know after our castle tour?" Flora asked as she brushed in some lavender oils into her hair

"It's our first night off in a while" Musa explained to the girls who were relaxing

"Why don't we go to Alfea? We could get to the bottom of why the Trix wanted our bracelets" Bloom suggested as she raised her arm up showing her bracelet, the rest of the girls looked at theirs

"That sounds like fun we could really use a break, and seeing all of our old friends would be fun!" Layla said as there was a knock at Flora's dressing room door

"Who is it?" Flora asked as she pulled her hair brush away from her hair

"It me girls" Heidi said as she cracked the door open, she walked in and closed it

"What are you doing here Heidi, aren't you working on concert stuff?" Tecna asked as she adjusted herself in her seat

"Well some of your guests would like to meet you in person" Heidi told the girls

"All right, but can we do it fast I'm exhausted and hungry" Stella said holding her stomach

"Ok, boys come on in" Heidi yelled and the door opened, as soon as the guys came in Heidi left

"Boys?" Musa whispered to the girls very confused, then walks in the people they dreaded, their competition Boy Quake

"Girls this is Boy Quake" Heidi told the girls as the rest of the guys came in

"Nice to meet you all" Shane said as the door shut, the girls got up hesitantly

"It's nice to meet you all too" Flora said politely because no other girl would

"You girls had an amazing performance tonight" Harry told the girls who were flattered

"Thank you, that is very thoughtful" Musa said with a smile, but the tension in the room was very awkward

"So I hear you guys have an upcoming tour, that sounds fun" Layla asked the guys

"Yea, we're all very excited" Nick said nonchalantly to the girls who exchanged confused looks

"Yea maybe we could open for you sometime?" Musa told the guys who nodded their heads

"That sounds good to us, we'll talk to our manager about it!" Tyler told the girls who actually started to look happy, then Flora's phone rang

"Will you excuse me?" Flora said as she got out of her seat, walking past the guys to the hallway where she answered her phone

"So how does it feel to be in the spotlight?" Tecna asked the guys who thought for a few seconds

"I have to admit it's a lot of work, but I'm used to all the girls staring at me" Brian told the girls, who looked at each other a repulsive look

"Wow and I thought Star was as cocky as you could get.." Musa said with a laugh, and Brian grew offended, before any of the guys could say anything back Flora walked back in with a semi-worried face

"What's wrong?" Bloom whispered to Flora who sat back down in her seat

"That was Miss Faragonda, we might have an issue on our hands.." Flora whispered back to Bloom, and since nobody else was talking in the room all eyes were on them two

"Is everything alright?" Shane asked the girls who looked concerned, Bloom got up and walked to their bodyguards outside the door

"Oh everything will be fine" Flora told the guys, she tried to sound convincing, then you heard Bloom whisper something

"Can you send someone to get Heidi, tell her it's urgent" Bloom whispered to the guard who left right away, Bloom sat back in her seat trying to act as if everything is alright, almost instantly Heidi was back in the dressing room.

"What's wrong girls?" Heidi asked nearly out of breath, Flora whispered the situation to her

"I apologize boys, but something has come up and we need to end the 'meeting' a bit early" Heidi explained to the boys who were understanding, Heidi guided them out of the room and shut the door behind her, Tecna waited a moment before asking Flora what was wrong just in case anyone could hear them.

"So what's going on?" Tecna asked Flora

"Miss Faragonda said that they haven't found out why the Trix want the bracelets.." Flora told the girls who grew happy

"Oh great, so they want to take our bracelets and we don't even have the slightest idea why!" Stella said plopping herself onto the couch in the dressing room

"Calm down Stella, we're going to figure out why they want our bracelets, we just need to do some research" Bloom explained to Stella as she sat next to her to comfort her, and just as she did that Heidi came busting through the door

"Aright girls so I've cancelled the rest of the tour excluding tomorrow night's show.." Heidi told the girls who looked at each other in shock, then at Heidi

"Heidi, why did you do that?" Musa asked Heidi very confused, and Heidi looked at the girls who still looked confused. Heidi laughed, but then she stopped when she realised the girls had no idea why he had cancelled the rest of the tour

"Well I figured you girls would like to figure out why those wicked witches want your bracelets, am I right?" Heidi asked the girls slamming her clipboard to her side

"Well of course" Layla told Heidi tensely

"Then after tomorrow's show, you will all be sent back to Alfea, as your normals selves of course!" Heidi told the girls happily, it was a few seconds after Heidi said that the girls jumped up in excitement

"I can't believe we're going back to Alfea!" Bloom said hugging the other girls, who were equally as excited

"We're going to be back with all the other fairies!" Flora said excitedly as she pulled away from the hug, but then she wasn't happy anymore, that's when Tecna realized that she was sad

"Flora, what's wrong you should be happy, we are going back with all the other fairies!" Tecna told Flora as she put her hand on her shoulder

"I am happy about that.." Flora started

"Then what's wrong?" Bloom asked as they sat down

"Well I'm gonna miss all of this, I'm gonna miss performing, and Heidi" Flora said as she looked at Heidi, who was a little gloomy and almost forming some tears

"We're all gonna miss that too, but that doesn't mean we're not going to have fun back at Alfea, training like the old days and putting up a battle against those nasty Trix!" Musa said giving Flora a hug

"Now let's not be sad all night let's go have some fun, I hear they are having an after party at the Eraklyon palace!" Bloom said as she jump off the couch and turned towards the girls

"Someone's a little excited, especially since we're going to the Eraklyon palace" Layla said as they all got off the couch

"Hey, anything to cheer my girl Flora up!" Bloom said happily with a smile

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go party!" Stella said excitedly throwing her hands up and dancing.

The girls walked out of the dressing room, surprisingly in the same outfits the performed in, but Stella really didn't mind she was just excited to have fun with her friends! Heidi got a last minute limo ride to the palace, the girls met the driver out front where they were greeted with a few fans, they took some photos and gave a few autographs. After the got into the limo and headed to the palace, but it was a quite a bit away from the arena so they had time to fix their hair and makeup.

"I'm so excited for this party" Tecna said fixing her lipstick in one of the limos mirrors

"Tecna? Is that you? You're excited for a party?" Musa said sarcastically searching around the limo, all the girls laughed

"Haha very funny, you know technology isn't my _whole_ life!" Tecna said putting the mirror away

"No, it's just a very, very big part!" Bloom said with a laugh

"Yea, well I also like to have some fun once in awhile, and a party just the way to do so!" Tecna said as they were about to arrive at the palace, when Stella said something to the driver. The driver slowly pulled over to the curb about a block away from the palace entrance, when the driver got out and went to open to door.

"Stella what are we doing?" Layla asked Stella who had a cheeky grin on her face

"Yea the palace isn't for another block" Tecna said typing on her phone, then turning it to show them the directions, Stella pushed her phone back down

"Chill out girls, we're just doing a little 'detour', follow me!" Stella said with a little giggle as she exited the limo, the girls exchanged worried looks then followed their deranged friend out of the limo. Stella started to walk to the opposite way of the palace, the girls followed slowly.

"Stella what are we doing, the palace is the other way!" Musa said as she turned and pointed to the large, extravagant palace getting smaller as they walked away.

"Oh dear friends, we can't go to a party with out a little fun, especially for you dear Bloom!" Stella said as she cut through some rose bushes, the girls followed with out thought some cutting their clothes..

"Stella! Why are we going through this way?It's cutting our clothes!" Flora said as she looked at her shredded clothes, and then the others, that's when Bloom let out a little laugh

"Bloom do you know why she is going this way?" Tecna whispered to Bloom who smiled

"Well, I know where she is going, but I don't exactly know why" Bloom told Tecna and they watched Stella skip through the grass when they arrived at the back of the palace.

"Stella we're at the back of the palace, we were suppose to enter at the front!" Layla said as all the girls stopped, a few steps after Stella stopped who then turned around and looked at the girls

"Well girls we are back here because.. Wait what happened to your clothes!" Stella asked shocked as she ran to the other girls, examining each of their clothes

"Well, when you decided to go through those rose bushes, the thorns cut us!" Musa said as she pointed to Stella

"It happened to you too" Musa said as Stella looked at her clothes appalled

"Why didn't you girls tell me! We are going to need all new outfits!" Stella said as she paced back and forth thinking, Flora looked at Stella shaking her head but Stella stood there hesitating to change the girls' outfits.

"Stella what's wrong, why aren't you conjuring up some of your magnificent outfits?" Flora walked up to Stella and asked

"I don't know, maybe I just don't have the creative eye right now?" Stella said shrugging her shoulders, then turning around to think

"Well could you use some inspiration?" Bloom asked, as she walked up behind Stella who turned back around

"That would be helpful, but what kind of inspiration?" Stella asked as the girls all circled up

"Well when I was here before I know that Samara had a thing for crafts and had a whole room dedicated to it!" Bloom told Stella who grew a smile

"That's great, so where is it!" Layla asked Bloom

"Well that's the issue I never exactly knew where it was, they always had hidden rooms and this was one of them" Bloom told the girls who were a bit bummed out

"Hidden rooms? Oh I know where all of them are, when Sky and I were little, we always used to run around the secret passages, where there were many hidden rooms!" Stella told the girls

"And actually that's what I wanted to come show you girls, were the hidden passages. It's so beautiful under there, I could stay there for hours when I was little, it's probably where I got my inspiration in the first place" Stella told the girls

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find Stella some inspiration!" Musa said cheerfully as the girls followed Stella to the side of the palace, where it was covered in giant trees and many different types of bushes and plants.

"So Stella where is the entrance to these underground tunnels?" Layla asked as she looked around the area, the other girls also scanned the area a bit

"Well it's right here" Stella said as she lifted up what seemed to be a real rock, but was indeed a decoy under it was a small level, which she pulled opening a tunnel leading under the palace, a bit of dust flew up once it was open

"Wow I'm guessing these haven't been used in a while" Tecna said with a cough, trying to wave dust away from her face

"Yea by the looks of it, these haven't been used in ages" Bloom said as a dust cloud flew past her

"Well I don't think anyone used them since I was little" Stella said as she stepped down the wooden steps, which creaked as she walked down. The girls look at each other a bit worried, but continued following Stella, once each girl was in the entrance shut, when it closed some rocks settled into place. It was a few seconds later when the hall was lit up by lights hanging on the walls, which were covered in beautiful purple and pink flowers.

"Wow these flowers are beautiful" Flora said as she stepped up to a wall smelling them

"See what I meant about inspiration" Stella said as the girls filled the hall examining the flowers and beautiful cave like halls.

"These kinda remind me of the dress from our very first concert, the one Musa had" Layla said as she turned to look at Stella

"Well it's because these are the flowers, but they do come in different colors" Stella told the girls

"Yes they are Wild Hibiscus" Flora told the girls

"Hey, they have those on Earth" Bloom told the girls shocked that a flower like this is on earth

"Actually earth fairies brought many flowers from Earth to the magic dimension but modified them to make them special, for example this changes color" Flora told the girls as she glided her hand across a few of them

"These are beautiful but we should get going" Tecna said as they followed Stella through the halls, which seemed to get wider as they continued walking

"Here we are" Stella said as they entered a court of doors, including one to enter the palace

"So which door leads to the craft room?" Bloom asked Stella who looked around thinking

"I'm not quite sure, but I guess we'll have to guess" Stella said shrugging her shoulders as she walked over to a door surrounded by Blue Wild Hibiscus'. Stella opened the door, and the girls were shocked to what they walked in to see..

 _ **Cliff Hanger! What a way to end a chapter that has been in a longgggg process of making! Sorry for not writing in forever, but i'm getting back into it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was a little weird or maybe a lot weird, but it will get better in time.**_

 _ **What will happen next chapter? Will they ever get to the real party? What did they find behind the door Stella opened? Will I stay on track with writing this story? Follow and fav this story to find out!**_

Songs -

 **Fight Song - Rachel Platten**

 _Follow, favorite, and review this story! Also leave some songs for me to use in future chapters, or future stories!_ :)


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE :)

Hello again! Once more I am super sorry that I haven't been posting, I have been in the middle of moving and having tryouts for high school soccer! But I seriously hope this time I will be posting more often, but I do have practice everyday after school, but I think I'll post on the weekends! On the other hand I hope you like the story so far I hope to go to about 20 chapters, at the least! Also feel free to review any ideas you'd like me to put in the story!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY AND BEING POSITIVE ABOUT MY ABSENCE I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!


	10. Bad Hair Day

**Preview of Last Chapter:**

"So Stella where is the entrance to these underground tunnels?" Layla asked as she looked around the area, the other girls also scanned the area a bit

"Well it's right here" Stella said as she lifted up what seemed to be a real rock, but was indeed a decoy under it was a small level, which she pulled opening a tunnel leading under the palace, a bit of dust flew up once it was open

"Wow I'm guessing these haven't been used in a while" Tecna said with a cough, trying to wave dust away from her face

"Yea by the looks of it, these haven't been used in ages" Bloom said as a dust cloud flew past her

"Well I don't think anyone used them since I was little" Stella said as she stepped down the wooden steps, which creaked as she walked down. The girls look at each other a bit worried, but continued following Stella, once each girl was in the entrance shut, when it closed some rocks settled into place. It was a few seconds later when the hall was lit up by lights hanging on the walls, which were covered in beautiful purple and pink flowers.

"Wow these flowers are beautiful" Flora said as she stepped up to a wall smelling them

"See what I meant about inspiration" Stella said as the girls filled the hall examining the flowers and beautiful cave like halls.

"These kinda remind me of the dress from our very first concert, the one Musa had" Layla said as she turned to look at Stella

"Well it's because these are the flowers, but they do come in different colors" Stella told the girls

"Yes they are Wild Hibiscus" Flora told the girls

"Hey, they have those on Earth" Bloom told the girls shocked that a flower like this is on earth

"Actually earth fairies brought many flowers from Earth to the magic dimension but modified them to make them special, for example this changes color" Flora told the girls as she glided her hand across a few of them

"These are beautiful but we should get going" Tecna said as they followed Stella through the halls, which seemed to get wider as they continued walking

"Here we are" Stella said as they entered a court of doors, including one to enter the palace

"So which door leads to the craft room?" Bloom asked Stella who looked around thinking

"I'm not quite sure, but I guess we'll have to guess" Stella said shrugging her shoulders as she walked over to a door surrounded by Blue Wild Hibiscus'. Stella opened the door, and the girls were shocked to what they walked in to see..

 **Back to Story:**

"Is this what I think it is.." Musa said as she walked into the room slowly gazing around the whole thing

"Yep, it's a room dedicated to.. The Fairies" Tecna said as she snapped a picture

"I'm so confused" Stella told the girls

"It's not that confusing, someone just loves us enough to create a room dedicated to us" Layla said as she scanned a poster on the wall

"That's exactly it, I remember when we were younger this was Sky's room" Stella told the girls who stopped in their tracks, no one said a word

"I'm just gonna act like I never, ever saw this" Bloom said shaking her head running out of the room, the girls following. Stella slammed the door shut behind them, they were breathing hard mostly because of shock

"Ok let's try and find that crafting room" Flora said as the girls searched door by door, when finally Tecna found it

"Here we are girls" Stella said walking side by side with Tecna through the door into the craft room

"Wow this is pretty amazing" Musa said as she walked in

"Yea I should get myself a room like this" Layla said to the girls

"Oh yea, what kind of art would you make?' Musa confronted Layla, who thought for a minute

"You're right" Layla said as the two shared a laugh together

"Found it!" Stella said walking over to something covered with sheets

"What is it?" Flora asked Stella, who then pulled the sheet off of it to reveal loads of cloth and things to make clothes

"Perfect, now Stella can make our clothes!" Flora said as the girls let out a sigh of relief

"Good because I'm starting to get a bit famished" Musa said holding her grumbling stomach, Stella then grabbed a bunch of fabric and cloth, headed to the old workstation to make some party worthy outfits. The girls chilled out for a bit, while Stella conjured up some outfits.

"Perfect!" Stella shouted, and all of the girls got up and walked over to her where she had six outfits on hangers waiting for each of them, she handed each girl a specific hanger.

"Now I didn't have much to work with, but they are still fabulous! Now everyone go get changed, I want to party while I'm still young!" Stella said with a dance as she shoved each girl

 **What were they wearing?-**

Bloom- Cranberry Red Simple Elegant Sheath Cocktail Dress with Leg Split, with black laced up heels

Stella- Amazing White Gold Cocktail Dress, with White simple heels

Layla- Army green bodycon dress with Tan Faux Suede shoes

Musa- Red sequin classic backless dress with Lulus Michele Nude Lace Up Heels

Tecna- A-Line Off-The-Shoulder Half Sleeve Cocktail Dress with black laced and loaded faux suede heels

Flora- Blush oh so sweet bodycon dress with simple blush heels

 **Back to Story:**

"You girls all look amazing, now let's go party!" Stella said as she led the girls through the underground tunnels, the got to the end of a hallway which had a staircase that they all walked up, Stella opened the door and they piled into what was a large closet

"Where are we Stella? Did you get us lost?" Musa said questionably as she Bloom shut the door behind us

"Of course not" Stella told Musa who was still a bit skeptic, she then began to open the door to a corridor in the castle she peeked into the hall then directed all the girls out as soon as she shut the door a few guards walked past and all the girls acted like nothing happened

"That was a close one.." Layla said as she let out a sigh of relief

"So girls let's go check out this so called party, I can't even hear the music!" Musa said as they continued their way into the ballroom which was right around the corner at the end of the corridor.

"Alright girls, let's agree to meet back up at the secret corridor entrance by midnight if we get separated" Bloom told the girls as she stopped them, they all shook their heads

"Let's do this, and remember be careful" Flora told the girls very politely, they walked into the ballroom as a group

"IT'S THE FAIRIES!" the girls heard a loud screech they looked around to find who said that when they became face to face with a group of girls who were all too familiar

"OMG it's been, like forever since we've seen you!" One of the other girls screeched, Musa and Tecna shook their heads in disbelief

"Oh Hello again.. Sorry what were your names again" Flora asked the girls politely

"Did she really just ask that?" One of the girls whispered, Flora looked a bit shocked

"Our names are Diaspro, Krystal, Rachel, Stacy, Amaryl, and Aurora" Diaspro told the girls as the forced a smile on their faces

"Well it's nice to see you all-" Flora told them but got interupted by a bunch of screaming girls

"How did these crazy girls get in here?! Guards!" Erendor shouted throughout the ballroom, the king of Eraklyon, and many guards came running in grabbing as many girls as possible and removing them

The girls were a little shook, when they were greeted by again some familiar faces, Boy Quake.

"Are you ladies alright?" Harry asked politely, the girls were catching their breath

"Yup, nothing we're not use to" Layla said brushing off her dress, she looked up to see Musa's hair changing almost like a flicker from her disguise to her normal hair color

"Melody!" Layla said as she pulled her away from the group before anybody could see what was going on

"Layla what's wrong with you?" Musa whispered to her as she dragged her out of the ballroom to an empty hallway

"Musa your hair" Layla said pointing to her head, she pulled out her phone and looked at her reflection

"What's going on?" Musa asked shocked as she put her phone away

"I don't know but we need to get something to cover you up, and get the girls" Layla said ass they walked down the hall to the coat check, Layla snuck in and got Musa a jacket to put on

"Here, put this on and let's go get the others" Layla said as she handed her the jacket, Musa ut the hood on too so nobody could see her hair

They walked down the corridor quickly back to the ballroom, where the other girls didn't even notice they were gone because they were too busy chatting it up with Boy Quake

"Melody, Lila where did you girls go?" Bloom asked as the two walked back into the ballroom

"We need to go now" Musa told Bloom sternly as the other girls turned to see the two girls very concerned

"What's wrong?" Flora asked the girls, the guys looked at them like they were crazy

"We have an issue" Layla said as she gestured to Musa, they were confused on why she was wearing a hoodie

"Oh just come on" Musa said sternly as she made the girls follow them into the corridor

"What is so important that we had to leave the-" Stella said angrily but then Musa took off her hood revealing her flickering locks

"What in the world?" Tecna said shocked, the other girls were speechless

"Yea that's the issue, her hair started changing back all of a sudden" Layla explained to the girls as Musa put her hood back on

"Wait that's impossible, Stella magic is very strong it shouldn't be doing this, unless there is an interference.." Tecna told the girls who were super confused

"Here let me see if I can fix it" Stella told Musa who then took her hood off for Stella to try and fix it, a little yellow light flew from Stella's hand and hit Musa's hair, it went back to her disguise with no flickering what so ever

"See I told you I could fix it" Stella said blowing imaginary steam from her finger, when suddenly Musa hair turned to her original hair color with no flickering or warning at all, when the girls heard the corridor doors open

"Hey is everything alright out here" Brian walked in and he was followed by the rest of the guys, they looked up to see Musa who quickly hid between the girls

"Oh everything is fine, thanks!" Bloom said as they blocked Musa

"Are you sure and what are you trying to hide?" Tyler asked the girls who grew anxious and worried

"Honestly everything is fine" Flora said but before she realised her hair began to flicker similar to Musa, that's when the girls grabbed her and hid her with Musa

"It's just we were about to leave, so goodbye" Layla said as they turned around quickly continuing to hide Flora and Musa

"The party just began, and you're leaving so soon?" Harry asked the girls

"Yes we aren't much of the partying type" Tecna told them as they walked away

"Hey speak for yourself" Stella said, when she hit in the arm by some of the girls

"Ow, sorry geez" Stella said rubbing her arm as they walked down the corridor

"Well goodnight!" Shane yelled to the girls who were nearly out of the castle

"Goodnight!" some of the girls said, followed by the doors shutting behind them

Once the girls were outside, they hid behind a few bushes to call Heidi

"Hello, Heidi?" Bloom said through the phone as they crouched behind some rose bushes, the same ones that cut up their clothes earlier that night, Bloom clicked a button on her phone to put Heidi on speaker

"Yes girls, what is it?" Heidi asked as if she had just woken up

"Heidi were you asleep?" Musa asked as she let out a little laugh

"Yes but that doesn't matter, what do you girls want?" Heidi asked the girls who felt bad for waking her up

"Oh nothing we just wanted to call you and thank you for how much you do for us" Flora told Heidi who let out a yawn

"Thank you girls.. Now is that all?" Heidi asked very tiredly

"Yep goodnight Heidi!" Bloom said hanging up the phone call

"So now who do we call?" Layla asked the girls who were still behind some bushes

"The only person we can call.." Tecna told Layla as she adjusted herself onto a rock

" " Bloom said as she dialed her number on her phone, it rang twice before someone picked up

"Hello, this is speaking" said through the phone

" , it's Bloom! The girls and I were wondering if you were busy right now we kinda have a minor problem" Bloom told

"Why I'm not busy at all why don't you drop by my office, I'll be waiting for you" told the girls who immediately jump up to head to Alfea

"Alright Ms.F we'll see you real soon!" Bloom said hanging up the phone

The girls walked around the bushes, this time being more careful not to rip their clothes. The girls immediately headed towards where all the limos were parked, all except Stella.

"Stella come on, we need to get to the limo" Musa said still covered by the hoodie she took from the party

"Oh come on girls, we don't need the limo" Stella said as she used her arms to mimic wings

"True" Tecna said as she shook her head in agreement, the girls spread apart

" _Winx Sirenix"_ All the girls chanted in unison, before you knew it they were almost glowing and they began to look like sirenix fairies. Slowly, and one by one, each took their fairy form, now they were all standing where they were before.

"It feels so good to be back!" Bloom said spinning around checking out her wings, the girls hadn't been in fairy form for a very long time

"The feeling is mutual" Tecna said as she shared a smile

"So how about we put these wings to us and get to Alfea!" Stella said as she flew into the air, the girls following

The girls were soaring over the castle of Eraklyon, the view was more than any of them could expect, but of course they were soon past it.

"Alright Stella take us to Alfea" Tecna said as the stopped flying mid-air

"Get ready girls" Stella said to the girls who prepared themselves

" _Transportus Alfea"_ Stella chanted seconds later, when there was a flash of light and the girls were gone. Moments later they were at the gates of Alfea, when they transformed back to their human form.

"It feels good to be back here" Flora said as the wing shaped gates opened to the entrance of the school, the girls walked in the gates shutting behind them.

"It's going to be fun training here again" Layla said as she looked around reminiscing on her time at Alfea, the girls continued to walk to the main building of the school. Once they were at the door, Layla opened it up and all the girls piled in.

"It's The Fairies!" An alfea student yelled out and many piled around the girls, the girls looked at each other forgetting they were in their disguises

"Wow what are you doing here?!" Another student asked the girls

"I LOVE ALL OF YOUR-" One student began to say but was interrupted by a stern voice

"Girls, everyone back to your rooms, it is way past curfew!" The voice said over all the excitement, all the girls hesitated

"..Unless you want detention" The voice said sternly and all the girls rushed back to each of their rooms

"Wow thank you" Stella said in relief "I love the attention, but sometimes it's too much!" She said with a laugh

"Well we can't have them injuring some of our best students" The woman said to them

" ! It's so good to see you again!" Bloom said as all the girls went in for hug

"It's good to see you girls too, but let's get up to !" Griselda said as she showed them the way up to her office, even know they already know where it is, knocked on the door to the headmistresses office

"Come in" they heard voice say from the opposite side of the door

"Here are your visitors" said as she opened the door showing the girls in, once they were all in she shut the door

"Ah girls, it's nice to see you" said as she got out of her seat and walked over to the girls and gave each of them a hug

"It's nice to see you too " Layla said as she went back to her seat, the girls piled around her desk

"So what seems to be the problem?" questioned the girls when they looked to Flora and Musa who both took their hoods off

"Well their disguises seemed to start, well flickering" Layla told who got out of her seat to take a closer look

"Hmm" let out as she examined the girl's' hair

"So what do you think is causing this?" Tecna asked because even she was baffled, then put her hands over Musa's head and a ray of blue light shined from her hands, it was kinda like she was searching for something.

"Well it seems like somebody has caused a disturbance in your magical essence" told the girls who were shocked, she took a seat back in her chair

"I bet I know who it was too" Musa told

"The Trix?" Stella asked

"Yup" Musa said unhappily

"Well whoever it is, the Trix or not, we need to find a way to stop them" explained to the girls

"The first step to doing that is to find out who is doing this" told the girls as she grabbed something out of her drawer of her desk, she handed Flora a key

"What is this for?" Flora asked as she examined the key

"Well to your room of course, you might as well stay here rather than coming back later, you will start training in a few days, until then you will try and figure out if it is the Trix who are affecting your magical essence" told the girls as she went to her door, the girls followed

"Also you are just in time for a new year! Tomorrow will be the new year assembly, along with the party later in the evening!" told the girls as they continued to exit her office

"Oh another party, that means new outfits!" Stella screeched excitedly

"Oh and girls.." stopped the girls just before they were gone

"Yes ?" Tecna asked as all the girls stopped

"Let's not forget about your appearances.." said as she clapped her hands together, then spreading them apart letting different flows of light turn the girls appearances back to their normal selves

"Thanks!" Bloom said as they all waved goodbye, closing her door as they walked down the hall to their room

"This is so exciting!" Stella said to the girls

"I know, I've missed Alfea so much!" Flora told Stella who was still excited, as they headed down the hall

"Oh I meant for an opportunity for new outfits, but yes that too" Stella said which made all the girls laugh, when they finally got to their room which looked the same since they left

"Looks the same since we've left" Musa said as she headed straight for her room, Tecna following behind her

"It really does" Flora said as she headed straight for her plants

"Yea but I don't know about you girls, but I'm beat, we can start investigating tomorrow" Stella said as she covered her yawn with her hand

'"Me too, and I agree with that, I hitting the sack see you girls tomorrow!" Musa said as she went to her bed, the same as the rest of the girls

As soon as the girls' bodies touched their beds they were asleep

 _ **Creds to me for actually posting! :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter since I haven't written since like forever.**_

 ** _Yay for the girls first transformation of the story! There will probably be more in upcoming chapters!_**

 ** _I hope to be posting every weekend if possible!_**


	11. Stella has a Boyfriend?

**Preview of Last Chapter** **:**

"The first step to doing that is to find out who is doing this" told the girls as she grabbed something out of her drawer of her desk, she handed Flora a key

"What is this for?" Flora asked as she examined the key

"Well to your room of course, you might as well stay here rather than coming back later, you will start training in a few days, until then you will try and figure out if it is the Trix who are affecting your magical essence" told the girls as she went to her door, the girls followed

"Also you are just in time for a new year! Tomorrow will be the new year assembly, along with the party later in the evening!" told the girls as they continued to exit her office

"Oh another party, that means new outfits!" Stella screeched excitedly

"Oh and girls.." stopped the girls just before they were gone

"Yes ?" Tecna asked as all the girls stopped

"Let's not forget about your appearances.." said as she clapped her hands together, then spreading them apart letting different flows of light turn the girls appearances back to their normal selves

"Thanks!" Bloom said as they all waved goodbye, closing her door as they walked down the hall to their room

"This is so exciting!" Stella said to the girls

"I know, I've missed Alfea so much!" Flora told Stella who was still excited, as they headed down the hall

"Oh I meant for an opportunity for new outfits, but yes that too" Stella said which made all the girls laugh, when they finally got to their room which looked the same since they left

"Looks the same since we've left" Musa said as she headed straight for her room, Tecna following behind her

"It really does" Flora said as she headed straight for her plants

"Yea but I don't know about you girls, but I'm beat, we can start investigating tomorrow" Stella said as she covered her yawn with her hand

'"Me too, and I agree with that, I hitting the sack see you girls tomorrow!" Musa said as she went to her bed, the same as the rest of the girls

As soon as the girls' bodies touched their beds they were asleep

 **Back to Story: Girl's Room at Alfea**

It was early in the morning, the sun had just risen, and all the girls were still fast asleep. The sun crept through Stella's window and hit her face causing her to turn the other way. As for the other girls they weren't interrupted at all, that was until there was a loud knock at their door.

"I got it" Flora said in a tired voice as she got out of bed with a stretch, she slowly made her way out of her room to their door in the common room, she opened the door to see an angry standing outside their dorm

"Good morning " Flora said sweetly as she rubbed her eyes

"It would be a good morning, if you girls were up and out on the quad like you were suppose to be" told Flora in a stern voice as she tapped her wrist indicating that they were late

"Oh is it time already, I'm so sorry I'll get the girls up and we'll be out there as soon as possible!" Flora apologized as she closed the door and quickly went to each of the girls rattling them awake

"Girls we're late get up, hurry!" Flora said as politely as possible while getting them up

"What time is it?" Musa said groggily as she rose off her bed sleeping on her slippers in the movement, she checked her clock on the way out of her room

"We were suppose to be in the quad 15 minutes ago!" Musa said shocked as she now rushed to get, so did the other girls

"Why didn't our alarm go off?" Bloom asked the girls as she brushed out her long reddish-orange hair

"Because nobody set it remember, we all fell asleep early last night" Layla said as she slipped on her outfit **(They are wearing their normal outfits from season 6)**

"Oh right, I forgot" Bloom said with a little laugh as she put on her shoes

"Hey, where's Stella?" Musa asked as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, the other girls looked around and there was no sign of their perky blond friend

"Someone go check her room" Tecna advised as she finished getting ready, Bloom got out of her seat and headed towards Stella's room, which was at the end of the common room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer, she opened the door to make sure she wasn't in there

"Stella!" Bloom shouted as she stared at Stella, who still sleeping

"What Bloom? You know I need my beauty sleep!" Stella asked groggily as she adjusted herself under the covers

"We're late for the new students assembly!" Bloom told Stella as she went to her bed and threw the covers off of her

"What?" Stella asked as she sat up in her bed, letting out a big yawn

"We're already 15 minutes late, come on!" Bloom said as she pushed Stella into the bathroom, while she was getting Bloom went back to wait with the others

"Where was she?" Layla asked as she sat on the couch next to Musa

"She was still asleep!" Bloom said shocked as she sat on the other side of her, and as soon as she did Stella walked out

"Alright let's go!" Stella said as she headed for the door, and the girls followed. They basically sprinted down the staircase to the quad where the were greeted by and

"Good morning Girls, are you ready for this assembly?" welcomed the girls, all the Alfea students were waiting in front of the stage in the quad.

"I'm so excited!" Flora told which brought a smile to her face

"I'm glad you girls are excited, we are about to start you girls wait here and I'm going to welcome you back" explained to the girls who shook their heads in agreement. Right after headed to the stage, and following closet behind

The Alfea students were indulged in conversations when got to the microphone. She tapped on it lightly to make sure it was working, and that got the attention of the students.

"Hello students, for anyone who doesn't know me, I am headmistress Faragonda" spoke into the microphone and the students let out a cheer

"I would like to welcome all of you to a brand new school year at Alfea!" told the students, they cheered yet again and so did the Winx

"I am excited for what we have in store for you this year.." Ms. Faragonda started

"..and for some of you that starts now, because we have a few returning students after a few years, which many of you know closely and many of you have heard of. Please welcome back to Alfea the Winx!" told the students who were very shocked there were whispers of excitement and very loud cheering, the girls came from the side of the stage waving to all the students.

"Would you girls like to say a few words?" asked the Winx who looked at each other, Bloom walked up to the microphone

"On behalf of the Winx and I, we would like to say we are excited to be back at Alfea training with all of our old friends and hopefully some new ones!" Bloom said into the microphone and all the girls cheered, she stepped away to let speak again

"Thank you Bloom, we are all excited to have you back!" said to the Winx

"But now on to some serious business, i'd like to direct the microphone to for school rules and policies" said as she stepped away from the microphone and stepped up, all the students let out a groan of annoy me to. The Winx walked off stage while she was talking, and were sitting by the well when walked up to them.

"Hello girls, I'm hoping we can get started on some research tomorrow morning, I wouldn't want to take up your day especially since you probably want to get ready for the party tonight!" said with a laugh

"Thank you !" Flora said as she walked away, and all the girls waved goodbye

"Do you girls think we'll find out who is messing with our magic?" Layla asked as she sat on the grass leaning against the well

"If those nasty Trix have anything to do with it? Then definitely." Musa said as she lied flat on her back next to Layla

"Yea but I'm still wondering why they want our bracelets.." Tecna asked as she lifted her arm up to reveal her bracelet, all the other girls looked at theirs too

"Well I don't care why they want them, I just know we're not going to let them have them" Bloom said sternly as she looked at the other girls

"Ugh enough with all this thinking, let's go shopping!" Stella said as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on

"Shopping isn't always the answer Stella.." Tecna said as she focused on her mobile computer

"Well it's the answer in this case, we have a party to attend tonight and I can guarantee that none of you have an outfit appropriate for it" Stella said as she gestured them to get up

"She is kinda right" Flora said as she stood up and brushing her skirt off

"Yea it will be kinda fun just to hang out too!" Layla said as she got up, she helped Musa up too

"Alright fine, only because I want to look socially acceptable for this gathering" Tecna said as she shut her computer, got up, and followed the girls to the bus stop

The girls got on the bus to Magic, they sat in the way back because it was super crowded when they got on.

"Why is it so crowded? It's never like this?" Musa asked as she squeezed past people to get to her friends

"Yea there's a bunch of students from what looks like Red Fountain and Cloud Tower.." Tecna said as she observed the people on the bus

"I totally forgot! The welcome back party has students from Red Fountain, but I don't understand why there are students from cloud tower" Bloom said very questioned as she looked at the witches on the bus

"Unless is inviting the Cloud Tower witches.." Layla suggested as she looked at the girls

"It is possible, the Trix no longer attend cloud tower and there are no relevant threats, the only thing between us is the hatred between Faities and Witches, so it is completely possible they were invited" Tecna suggested to the girls who thought about it

"Well, the more the merrier!" Stella said excitedly as the bus pulled up to Magix, the girls were the last to get off

"Alright where to first?" Stella asked herself as she looked around at all the stores

"Can we get some food first, we didn't have a chance to get breakfast" Musa said as she held her stomach in agony

"Fine but let's make it quick" Stella agreed and they made their way to the closest cafe

As they walked up to a cafe called Sweets, there was an unusually large crowd, even for all the students in Magix

"Why is it so crowded? It's more than the bus!" Layla exclaimed as she pushed through a bunch of screaming girls

"Reminds me of our concerts" Musa said with a laugh as they made it to the counter to order their food

"How may I help you?" The waitress at the counter basically yelled because it was so loud

"Can we get 6 coffees.." Bloom told the waitress who wrote it on a notepad

"Make that 5 coffees and a tea" Flora corrected Bloom because she wanted a tea

"Ok is that all?" The waitress asked the girls who thought for a second

"..also 2 breakfast sandwiches, 3 scones, and one salad" Bloom told the waitress who rung up their order

"That'll be 23.15$" the waitress told Bloom who gave her 25$, she proceeded to give her the change

"Keep the change" Bloom said as she grabbed their food, they walked over to find an empty table outside the cafe they sat down for a bit to finish eating

"I'm still wondering why all these girls are here, they aren't even-" Musa began but was interrupted by even louder screaming when a limo pulled up they immediately surrounded it, the girls held their food so those crazy people knock them over. Just as the girls suspicions raised, a group of people exited the limo surrounded by bodyguards

"Who are those people?" Stella asked as she stood up demanding to know, the fans made a lane for the people to walk through and the girls finally realised who it was

"We can't catch a break can we?" Musa said laying her head on the table

"I honestly can't be in the same range at them'' Stella said sitting back down in her seat, the bodyguards moved revealing the girls rival Boy Quake

"How about we go and get a start on shopping, I bet the stores will be empty with all these people here!" Flora said trying to make the girls happy, they got out of their seats making their way past the crowd when all of a sudden one of the crazy fans knocked Flora down along with her drink all over her

"Flora!" Bloom said as she rushed over to her to help you up

"Watch out you crazy weirdos!" Stella said shoving girls away from her friends

"Are you ok Flora?" Layla asked as she and Bloom helped her off the floor

"Yea I'm fine" Flora said as she brushed her skirt off

As the guys past the girls, they saw that Flora had got knocked down by some of their fans. They actually had stopped to see if she was ok.

"What? Looking to make fun of her, why don't you go back to your crazy fans!" Stella yelled at them because she saw them staring at them. Of course their fans took that as a 'attack them'

The girls walked away while the bodyguards tried to pull of their crazy fans off of them, the girls were walking where it was finally quiet.

"Wow are our fans like that?" Tecna asked as she conforted Flora as they walked down the streets of Magix

"No our fans aren't even remotely close to that level of crazy, and what do they even see in them?" Stella asked the girls and they didn't know what to say

"Exactly nothing" Stella said proving her point

"Oh that store looks nice" Bloom said pointing to a store with lots of beautiful dresses on display

The girls walked into the store, and it was almost completely empty. They walked around for a bit looking at each and every dress.

"Oh this one is pretty" Musa said holding it up to her to see what it would look like on her

"It's really pretty!" Flora said agreeing with Musa

"I don't about you girls, but I found my dress, and there is matching earrings on sale!" Stella said basically screeching showing the girls her dress and matching earrings

"Tecna did you find something?" Bloom asked as Tecna stood next to a rack

"Actually I did, do you think this looks good?" Tecna said grabbing a dress of the rack and showing Bloom

"Wow you are going to look great in that!" Bloom said excitedly to Tecna which made her happy

"So did everyone find something, because we need to get going!" Stella said as she headed to the register

"Yup" Layla answered as they followed Stella

"Is this all for today?" the lady at the register asked as the girls put their stuff up to be scanned

"I believe so" Stella said looking at the other girls, they nodded, the lady scanned everything the girls got their money out but Stella denied

"I got this girls, as a gift for being such awesome friends!" Stella said handing the lady her card

"Thanks Stel!" Bloom said giving her a hug

"Yea Thanks!" some of the other girls said as they each grabbed their bag

The made their way out of the dress store, the started to walk down the streets of Magix.

"Hey we still have an hour until we have to start getting ready, how about we walk around for a bit?' Tecna suggested checking her watch

"That sounds fun maybe I can find a pair of new shoes to match!" Stella said, all the girls laughed

As they were walking down the sidewalk, Stella had to look in every store window, literally every single one. She was looking into one when she saw something peculiar.

"Stella, come on do you really need to look in there?" Bloom said trying to drag her away from the window

"Wait Bloom, look" Stella said pointing into the store, Bloom looked into the store when they caught her eye

"Is that..?" Bloom started while looking at Stella

"Boy Quake? Then yes but if you going to say something else than no…" Stella told Bloom who laughed

"Let's show the others" Stella said grabbing Bloom's arm and dragging her to the other who were waiting for them at a park bench

"Girls!" Stella said still dragging Bloom

"Finally your back, but I thought you were getting Stella, Bloom?" Tecna said questioned as she sat on the bench

"Guess who we just saw in a store?" Stella asked, with Bloom behind her nearly out of breath

"Who?" Flora asked as the girls became interested

"Boy Quake" Bloom said after taking a deep breath

"What?" Layla asked very confused

"Yea but minus like 500 screaming fans and like 20 bodyguards" Stella explained to the girls who were super surprised

"Come on I'll show you!" Stella told the girls who followed her back to the same store she saw the guys in

"See" Bloom told the girls who looked in the window to see the same band who is trying to take their spot in their shopping for what seems to be new clothes

All of a sudden Stella stormed into the store not making it obvious she was in there to spy on them.

"Stella, what are you thinking!" Flora whispered to her as they followed her into the store

"May I help you ladies?" A worker came up to them which caught the guys' attention, they tried to act normal

"Yes I need to get a shirt for my boyfriend" Stella explained to the worker

"Alright well there are many designs over here, and if you need any help just ask!" the worker asked as the girls followed

"Thank you!" Stella said as the guys continued to look at them suspiciously

"Stella what are you doing, you don't have a boyfriend?" Bloom whispered to Stella as they tried to act normal

"It's called spying darling, why are these high class pop stars all alone buying clothes?" Stella asked the girls as she pretended to look at shirts

"Maybe they just want to be alone, we wanted that sometimes" Musa explained to Stella who took out her phone

"That's where you're wrong" Stella said quickly grabbing a shirt to go pay for, as she saw that the guys were going to pay

"Is that all?" the cashier asked the guys as they placed their clothes on the counter, Stella quickly snapped a picture of the clothes they chose and put her phone back in her pocket

"Yes that's all" Harry said as they paid for their clothes

"Thank you" They said as they walked aside to put their wallets back in their pocket but they watched the girls closely

"Did you find what you were looking for" the same lady from before asked Stella as she set the shirt on the counter

"Yes my boyfriend is going to love this" Stella said as she faked a smile so they would believe her she pulled out her card to pay for the shirt

"Thank you" she said as quickly grabbed the bag and they exited the shop

"Stella, sometimes I just don't get you" Layla said with a laugh as they quickly headed to the bus stop

"Well I don't know for sure, why they were there but hear me now, I will find out" Stella said as they made it to the bus stop as soon as the bus showed up, they all got on the bus but on the front this time since it was basically empty.

"So you girls ready to rock this party?" Musa said with a little grin

"Definitely" Bloom said as she set her bag on her lap

"It's our first party that we aren't the main act" Tecna said with a laugh

"It will definitely be different" Flora said as the bus pulled up to Alfea

 _ **Wow double post? Yea I thought I owed it to you readers to double post this weekend and I might even post another chapter! Thank you for reading Leave a review, favorite, and follow!**_

 _ **What will happen next? How will the party go with all three schools attending? Why was Boy Quake all alone? Is Stella just crazy or is she really on to something?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	12. Spying Pays Off

**Preview on Last Chapter:**

"Stella, what are you thinking!" Flora whispered to her as they followed her into the store

"May I help you ladies?" A worker came up to them which caught the guys' attention, they tried to act normal

"Yes I need to get a shirt for my boyfriend" Stella explained to the worker

"Alright well there are many designs over here, and if you need any help just ask!" the worker asked as the girls followed

"Thank you!" Stella said as the guys continued to look at them suspiciously

"Stella what are you doing, you don't have a boyfriend?" Bloom whispered to Stella as they tried to act normal

"It's called spying darling, why are these high class pop stars all alone buying clothes?" Stella asked the girls as she pretended to look at shirts

"Maybe they just want to be alone, we wanted that sometimes" Musa explained to Stella who took out her phone

"That's where you're wrong" Stella said quickly grabbing a shirt to go pay for, as she saw that the guys were going to pay

"Is that all?" the cashier asked the guys as they placed their clothes on the counter, Stella quickly snapped a picture of the clothes they chose and put her phone back in her pocket

"Yes that's all" Harry said as they paid for their clothes

"Thank you" They said as they walked aside to put their wallets back in their pocket but they watched the girls closely

"Did you find what you were looking for" the same lady from before asked Stella as she set the shirt on the counter

"Yes my boyfriend is going to love this" Stella said as she faked a smile so they would believe her she pulled out her card to pay for the shirt

"Thank you" she said as quickly grabbed the bag and they exited the shop

"Stella, sometimes I just don't get you" Layla said with a laugh as they quickly headed to the bus stop

"Well I don't know for sure, why they were there but hear me now, I will find out" Stella said as they made it to the bus stop as soon as the bus showed up, they all got on the bus but on the front this time since it was basically empty.

"So you girls ready to rock this party?" Musa said with a little grin

"Definitely" Bloom said as she set her bag on her lap

"It's our first party that we aren't the main act" Tecna said with a laugh

"It will definitely be different" Flora said as the bus pulled up to Alfea

 **Back to Story:**

The girls got off the bus at Alfea, they made their way to the gates which opened once they were in front of them. They proceeded to make their way to their dorm, they were walking in the quad while there were some girls putting some decorations up for the party.

"Wow the party is really coming together" Bloom said ass she gazed at the decorations that were already in place

"Yea it really is, but I feel it's missing something" Flora said as she pointed her finger, a little green light flew from her finger and before them were dozens of beautiful flowers, along with some vines on the school buildings

"Flora you never disappoint" Bloom said as they got to the main entrance of the building, they went in and many fairies were wondering around the halls

"Hi Winx!" One of the students said as they passed, they waved back

"Hello!" some of them replied

They walked up the large set of stairs, and down the hall bit to finally reach their dorm. They walked in and threw their bags onto their beds.

"Alright girls let's get started, everyone take a shower, wash your hair, and blow dry! We will take hair styles and makeup after!" Stella ordered them, they all went to get ready

After about two hours of showering, and blow drying hair the girls were ready to start getting dressed and doing their hair/makeup.

"Good we still have plenty of time" Stella announced as she checked the time, she grabbed the bag containing the clothes she bought

"The party hasn't started, and I'm already tired" Musa said yawning, she sat on the couch in the common room

"Here I can make a tea that'll give you a boost" Flora said with a wink as she went to grab a few cups, she came back

"Alright everyone grab your outfits!" Stella said clapping as she held her bag up, just then Flora came back with the cups. Once all the girls came back with their outfits, she took them to create a hair and makeup that would match them.

"Alright girls let's get started" Stella said rubber her hands together

One by one Stella did each of the girl's hair and makeup, and once she was done with theirs she did her own. Once they were done with that they put on their outfits.

 **What did they look like? -**

 **Bloom** \- Ivory Beaded V-Neck Ballgown with Lace Up Barely There Heeled Sandals White and her hair was in a Lovely Side Bun with Braid

 **Flora** \- V-Neck Halter Long Evening Dress Side Slit with Nude Suede heels and her hair was in semi-tight curls

 **Layla** \- Elegant A-line V-neck Long Chiffon Baby Pink Long evening dress with light pink ankle strapped sandal high heels

 **Musa** \- Red Patchwork White Plunging Neckline Long Sleeve Maxi Dress with Red Gladiator High Heel Sandals Lace Up Peep Toe Strappy her hair was in a romantic Half Up Half Down with Loose Waves

 **Stella** \- Champagne strapless sequined mermaid dress with Lace Up Gold Python Gladiator Women Sandals her hair was in a Loose braid with waves.

 **Tecna** -Romantic Fantasy light purple Maxi Dress with simple white heels her hair was in a braided crown with some loose curls

 **Back to Story:**

"Wow we look good" Musa said with a laugh as she looked at the other girl's outfits

"Yea I like these dresses more than any of our concert outfits" Bloom said as she spinned around

"Yea it took a lot of work but I did it" Stella said wiping imaginary sweat of her face

"Hey Flora what happened to that tea?" Musa asked Flora

"Oh I forgot!" Flora said as she grabbed the cups of the table

"Just in time the party starts soon" Stella said as she sat down for a minute

"Layla can you help me" Flora asked assuming she would make water appear, Layla pointed her finger towards the cup but nothing happened both Layla and Flora were confused.

"Let me try again" Layla said shaking the last try off, she pointed her finger one more time towards the cup and yet again nothing happened

"Why aren't my powers working?' Layla asked moving her her hand into the grasp of her other one, this caught the attention of the other girls

"That's a good question" Bloom asked as she looked at Layla concerning, while she said that Flora had gotten water and she tried creating her tea she pointed her head towards the cups and to her surprise nothing happened either

"Girls my powers aren't working either!" Flora said very worried, the girls looked at her

"Let's not freak out" Bloom said trying to comfort her

"Maybe we should freak out" Musa said as she pointed her hand try to play music on her instruments but nothing happened, each girls tried to use their powers, but nothing happened

"Ok maybe we should" Bloom said very worried, while this was happening it started to get loud out in the quad. The girls went to their balcony to see what was going on

"The guests are starting to arrive" Stella said to the girls who were looking down as they saw specialists and witches coming through the gates of Alfea

"Well that answers our question whether the witches are coming or not" Musa said sarcastically

"Look who else is here" Layla said pointing to their ex boyfriends walking in through the gates

"Right now they are the least of our problems" Bloom said as she tried to use her magic but couldn't

"Let's go find " Tecna suggested, they headed for the door in the common room. Once out of their dorm the walked down the stairs to the great hall which was decorated very elegantly.

"The decorations are amazing this year" Flora said as they passed through looking for

"She's not here, let's go check the quad, she is probably welcoming guests" Bloom said as the made their way to the front door, they went through and the quad was packed

They walked through the crowd which contained students from each school, but there was still no sign of .

"Maybe we can find one of the other Headmasters" Layla suggested as she pointed to Saladin, the Headmaster from Red Fountain

"Looks like he's busy" Stella said pointing to the six guys talking to him, which again were their exes.

"Oh well this is more important than them" Musa said pushing through students until she finally got to Saladin

"Yea these decorations are-" Helia started but was interrupted by Musa

"Headmaster Saladin can we speak to you? It's very urgent and we can't find " Musa asked Headmaster Saladin

"Of course, will you excuse me boys" Headmaster Saladin said as the girls brought him into the building where is was most quiet

"What seems to be the issue girls?" Headmaster Saladin asked the girls who were worried

"Well I don't know if has been keeping you up to date with us but we had a an encounter of someone tampering with our magical essence" Musa began to explain to Saladin and seemed to be keeping up

"..and as of 20 minutes we don't have any magic, we can't transform, and can't cast any spells" Flora told Saladin who was in shock

"Oh I see and doesn't know about your powers disappearing?" Headmaster Saladin asked the girls, and they all shook their heads

"Alright we need to alert immediately because with your powers disappearing may be more than we think" Headmaster Saladin told the girls who became worried, they all left the building to go search for

"I'm going to put my best warriors on high alert" Headmaster Saladin said as the girls followed him through the crowd when they came upon six guys dancing with some girls

"Oh great" Layla said under her breath to the others

"Boys come here" Headmaster Saladin ordered and they rushed to stand before him

"Yes Headmaster?" Brandon asked as the girls stood beside Saladin

"We are going on high alert, but code Q" Headmaster Saladin told the guys who shook their heads

"Any particular reason?" Timmy asked as he raised an eyebrow

"We might have an attack on some guests, and they have no means of defense" Headmaster Sladin explained to the boys, the girls glared at him

"Well not many means of defense" Saladin corrected himself

"Who might these guests be?" Sky asked as the guys looked at us

"As of right now, you don't need to know, but if you see anything suspicious report it to or I" Headmaster Saladin said, he directed them back to where they were and he went with the girls to find

The walked to the stage, and they looked all around there to find

"Headmistress!" Tecna said as she spotted her talking to a few students

"Girls? Saladin, it's nice to see you what can I help you with?" asked as she dismissed the students next to her

"They're gone!" Musa said which made her very worried

"What are gone?" asked very worried

"Our powers are gone whoever was messing with our essence took them!" Stella said freaking out

"Yes and that means whoever took them may attack because they are vulnerable, I already but my best warriors on high alert just in case" Headmaster Saladin told Faragonda who became extremely worried

"You're right we need to have close eyes on the girls tonight" told both the girls and Saladin

"I'll have a few boys stay with them" Headmaster Saladin told felt better about them

"Better not be who I think it is.." Musa said to the girls quietly

"Tell them to meet us at the well" Bloom said as the girls made their way towards the well. They walked past all the dancing students, even fairies and witches were getting along! They finally got to the well where they all took a seat.

"The party barely started and there's already danger, and it's against us!" Stella said as she plopped onto the bench

"I'm just worried we won't get our powers back" Flora said worriedly as she sat next to Stella, once the girls were all seated a few familiar faces made their way towards them

"Oh great" Musa mumbled under her breath as Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, and Riven headed towards them

"What are you girls doing here?" Nabu asked as the guys looked around confused

"Sitting down, what does it look like?" Layla said with a snarky attitude

"What do you want?" Musa asked frowning her eyebrows

"If you must know, we are hear to protect some lucky ladies" Riven said looking around the girls searching

"It would suck to be those girls" Musa said without thinking, Flora nudge her shoulder

"I think we're the girls" Flora said whispering to the girls

"What!" Musa said whispering back

"Now have you seen some girls around here? Headmaster Saladin said they would be by the well.." Riven said as he continued to look around

"You're not going to believe this, but uh.." Bloom started to explain to the guys

"But we are the girls.." Flora finished for Bloom and the guys

"Wait what? I don't understand?" Sky said baffled

"Yea why do you need our help?" Brandon asked the girls who looked at each other

"We lost our powers.." Tecna said as the girls looked sad

"Oh we're sorry.." Timmy said for the guys

"Yea.." Stella said as she looked at all of the very carefully

"Well we will be over there is you need anything" Helia said as he pointed to the party but still close enough to see them

"Yea whatever.." Musa said as the guys left, and Stella jumped out of her seat

"Stella what are you doing?" Bloom asked as Stella turned around to face the girls

"I told the you spying would pay off.." Stella started as she grinned

"What are you talking about?" Tecna asked Stella who turned towards the party, she pointed

"Do you notice what our personal guards are wearing?" Stella asked the girls who started to look

"They're wearing clothes? I don't know Stella, what are they wearing?" Musa asked, Stella pulled out her phone and started scrolling

"The exact same clothes that our 'friends' bought today" Stella said as she handed them her phone with a picture that she took earlier of what they had bought

"Wow you're right Stella" Bloom said as she handed her phone back

"Wait does that mean.." Layla started

"That they are boy quake!" Stella with a little jump

"I guess we aren't the only ones who have a secret" Tecna said with a laugh as she looked at the guys, and as they shared a moment watching the students have fun dancing at the party, it was suddenly interrupted by a crash

"What was that?" Bloom asked as the girls jumped out of their seats

"I bet I can take a guess" Stella said shaking her head

"But we can't do anything.." Layla said as the girls looked at each other

"Maybe we can?" Tecna said lifting her wrist showing the girls her bracelet

"We don't know how they work, or even if they possess magical qualities like that" Bloom said to Tecna

"We might have no choice" Layla told the girls as there was another explosion

"Oh Winx, where are you?" a voice said as the girls looked at each other

"Well if we are going to try we need to find out how to use them" Tecna said as she gestured to the library

"Right now I don't think we have a choice" Musa said to the girls

"You're right, but I don't want to see anybody hurt, we should have a diversion" Flora said the girls who were shocked

"Alright then I'll go" Layla told the girls

"I will too" Flora said as the girls shook their heads

"Any other takers? You are going to need me for research.." Tecna told the girls who exchanged looks

"I'll go too then.." Musa said as the three stepped next to each other

"Ok Stella, Bloom, and I will go to the library and you girls create a diversion.. But be careful" Tecna explained to the girls who all agreed

"Alright, let's go" Layla said as the three girls jogged towards the commotion

"Let's go girls" Bloom said as they ran to the Alfea library

 **Layla, Flora, and Musa-**

The girls jogged until they were next to students who were standing before, the Trix. The girls looked around for something to distract them long enough for the others to find out how the bracelets work.

"Oh Winx we know you are here we just want to talk" Icy said ass she shot an ice blade into the crowd causing the students to dodge it

"Yea you teeny boppers where are you?" Darcy said as the three spread apart as they casted any spell they could think of

"Alright girls let's try getting their attention" Layla started

"And then what?" Musa asked Layla who thought

"I hadn't thought that far but we'll come up with something" Layla said as they were about to go when they were stopped

"What do you think you're doing?" Riven asked as he held back Musa, Nabu held back Layla, and Helia held back Flora

"Creating a distraction duh" Musa said as the girls nodded

"Not on our watch you're not" Nabu said

"What makes you think you can stop us?" Layla asked

"Well considering you don't have you powers.. That" Helia said as the girls exchanged glances

"Well they are not going to stop until they find us" Musa explained to the guys

"Why do they want you girls anyways?" Nabu asked and the girls looked at each other

"Our bracelets.." Flora said hesitantly

"Wait, what bracelets?" Helia asked and the girls lifted their arms revealing the bracelets the guy's had given them

"Why do they want bracelets?" Riven asked super confused

"We think they possess magical qualities" Musa told Riven who shook his head

"So where did these bracelets come from?" Nabu asked the girls who looked at each other confused

"You don't recognise them?" Layla asked as she showed them the bracelets again

"No, should we?" Helia asked Layla who put her arm back down

"Of course not, anyway what's the plan?" Musa answered Helia

 **Bloom, Stella, and Tecna -**

"So what do we even need to look for?" Stella asked as she trailed behind Bloom and Tecna down the hallway on the way to the library

"Most likely books on magical objects, but we should probably narrow it down to magical jewelry or magical bracelets" Tecna said as she typed things into her phone as they ran, once they reached the library they went straight to the Digital Library searcher, Tecna put her hand on it

"Magical Bracelets" she said into the searcher and books started flying from left and right. The girls all grabbed a few and set them onto the table beside them. They all took a seat in a charge around the table, then they started looking through all the books to find anything related to their bracelets

"Find anything?" Bloom asked as she shut a book and put it to the side, grabbing another book to look through

"Nope not yet" Stella said as she turned the pages in a book

"Wait I think I did" Tecna said which got the girl's attention, she picked the book up and turned it towards the girls so they could take a look

"It says, _Magical bracelets can contain the power to do many things such as protect someone from dark spells or have the ability of transformations, and in rare occasions posses both_ " Tecna read to the girls who were shocked

"So our bracelets must contain one of those powers, right?" Stella asked Tecna who was thinking

"Yea, and it also says that _once the opposite power is destroyed anything affected by it will be reversed_ " Tecna told the girls who shook their heads

"So the Trix must have the opposite force and if we destroy it we will get our powers back, right?" Bloom suggested

"So the real question is what is the opposite force and how are we going to destroy it without our powers?" Stella asked

"Once we figure out what the opposite force then we will find out how to destroy it" Tecna said as they put the books back on the shelf

"Now let's go help the others, they'll probably need it now" Bloom said as the three of ran out of the library and back to the quad. They got to the quad and stopped to look around and find the others, who were standing around behind a bush hiding, they ran up next to them.

"What are you girls doing, I thought you were creating a distraction?" Tecna asked as she was catching her breath

"We were going to create a distraction when they stopped us" Layla said as she pointed towards the guys who were not trying to fight the Trix as the girls watched

"Anyways, what did you find out anything about our bracelets?" Musa asked as she sat down on the grass to rest

"Well we need to find the opposite power, which most likely the Trix have, and destroy it which will restore anything it affected, which is our powers" Tecna explained to the girls who shook their heads

"Well let's see what could the opposite force be? Maybe another bracelet?" Layla asked, the girls peered over the bush to examine the Trix to see if they had any bracelets on

"See anything?" Bloom whispered to the girls who shook their head

"Nope" Stella said as they ducked back behind the bush

"Well if it isn't a bracelet what could the opposite force be?" Flora asked as the girls thought, and while they were thinking a stray shot from the Trix hit the bush exposing the girls

"Oh look what we have here" the Trix said flying down onto the floor and walking towards the girls who immediately got up.

"What's wrong Winx? Why aren't you transforming into the cute little outfits and fighting back?" Icy said as she shot an ice bolt just missing the girls

"Let's go girls, let's find and see if she knows what the opposite force is!" Bloom said as the girls ran towards the main building

 _ **What will happen next chapter? Who will win Trix or Winx? Will they find the opposite power? Will they destroy it and restore their powers? How did you like the chapter?**_

 ** _This is the longest chapter of the story! I didn't have school today so I wrote most of the day and I figured "Hey post it!" so I did, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)_**


	13. Code Q

**Preview on Last Chapter:**

"Stella, what are you thinking!" Flora whispered to her as they followed her into the store

"May I help you ladies?" A worker came up to them which caught the guys' attention, they tried to act normal

"Yes I need to get a shirt for my boyfriend" Stella explained to the worker

"Alright well there are many designs over here, and if you need any help just ask!" the worker asked as the girls followed

"Thank you!" Stella said as the guys continued to look at them suspiciously

"Stella what are you doing, you don't have a boyfriend?" Bloom whispered to Stella as they tried to act normal

"It's called spying darling, why are these high class pop stars all alone buying clothes?" Stella asked the girls as she pretended to look at shirts

"Maybe they just want to be alone, we wanted that sometimes" Musa explained to Stella who took out her phone

"That's where you're wrong" Stella said quickly grabbing a shirt to go pay for, as she saw that the guys were going to pay

"Is that all?" the cashier asked the guys as they placed their clothes on the counter, Stella quickly snapped a picture of the clothes they chose and put her phone back in her pocket

"Yes that's all" Harry said as they paid for their clothes

"Thank you" They said as they walked aside to put their wallets back in their pocket but they watched the girls closely

"Did you find what you were looking for" the same lady from before asked Stella as she set the shirt on the counter

"Yes my boyfriend is going to love this" Stella said as she faked a smile so they would believe her she pulled out her card to pay for the shirt

"Thank you" she said as quickly grabbed the bag and they exited the shop

"Stella, sometimes I just don't get you" Layla said with a laugh as they quickly headed to the bus stop

"Well I don't know for sure, why they were there but hear me now, I will find out" Stella said as they made it to the bus stop as soon as the bus showed up, they all got on the bus but on the front this time since it was basically empty.

"So you girls ready to rock this party?" Musa said with a little grin

"Definitely" Bloom said as she set her bag on her lap

"It's our first party that we aren't the main act" Tecna said with a laugh

"It will definitely be different" Flora said as the bus pulled up to Alfea

 **Back to Story:**

The girls got off the bus at Alfea, they made their way to the gates which opened once they were in front of them. They proceeded to make their way to their dorm, they were walking in the quad while there were some girls putting some decorations up for the party.

"Wow the party is really coming together" Bloom said as she gazed at the decorations that were already in place

"Yea it really is, but I feel it's missing something" Flora said as she pointed her finger, a little green light flew from her finger and before them were dozens of beautiful flowers, along with some vines on the school buildings

"Flora you never disappoint" Bloom said as they got to the main entrance of the building, they went in and many fairies were wondering around the halls

"Hi Winx!" One of the students said as they passed, they waved back

"Hello!" some of them replied

They walked up the large set of stairs, and down the hall bit to finally reach their dorm. They walked in and threw their bags onto their beds.

"Alright girls let's get started, everyone take a shower, wash your hair, and blow dry! We will take hair styles and makeup after!" Stella ordered them, they all went to get ready

After about two hours of showering, and blow drying hair the girls were ready to start getting dressed and doing their hair/makeup.

"Good we still have plenty of time" Stella announced as she checked the time, she grabbed the bag containing the clothes she bought

"The party hasn't started, and I'm already tired" Musa said yawning, she sat on the couch in the common room

"Here I can make a tea that'll give you a boost" Flora said with a wink as she went to grab a few cups, she came back

"Alright everyone grab your outfits!" Stella said clapping as she held her bag up, just then Flora came back with the cups. Once all the girls came back with their outfits, she took them to create a hair and makeup that would match them.

"Alright girls let's get started" Stella said rubber her hands together

One by one Stella did each of the girl's hair and makeup, and once she was done with theirs she did her own. Once they were done with that they put on their outfits.

 **What did they look like? -**

 **Bloom** \- Ivory Beaded V-Neck Ballgown with Lace Up, Barely There Heeled Sandals White and her hair was in a Lovely Side Bun with Braid

 **Flora** \- V-Neck Halter Long Evening Dress Side Slit with Nude Suede heels and her hair was in semi-tight curls

 **Layla** \- Elegant A-line V-neck Long Chiffon Baby Pink Long evening dress with light pink ankle strapped sandal high heels

 **Musa** \- Red Patchwork White Plunging Neckline Long Sleeve Maxi Dress with Red Gladiator High Heel Sandals Lace Up Peep Toe Strappy her hair was in a romantic Half Up Half Down with Loose Waves

 **Stella** \- Champagne strapless sequined mermaid dress with Lace Up Gold Python Gladiator Women Sandals her hair was in a Loose braid with waves.

 **Tecna** -Romantic Fantasy light purple Maxi Dress with simple white heels her hair was in a braided crown with some loose curls

 **Back to Story:**

"Wow we look good" Musa said with a laugh as she looked at the other girl's outfits

"Yea I like these dresses more than any of our concert outfits" Bloom said as she spinned around

"Yea it took a lot of work but I did it" Stella said wiping imaginary sweat of her face

"Hey Flora what happened to that tea?" Musa asked Flora

"Oh I forgot!" Flora said as she grabbed the cups of the table

"Just in time the party starts soon" Stella said as she sat down for a minute

"Layla can you help me" Flora asked assuming she would make water appear, Layla pointed her finger towards the cup but nothing happened both Layla and Flora were confused.

"Let me try again" Layla said shaking the last try off, she pointed her finger one more time towards the cup and yet again nothing happened

"Why aren't my powers working?' Layla asked moving her her hand into the grasp of her other one, this caught the attention of the other girls

"That's a good question" Bloom asked as she looked at Layla concerning, while she said that Flora had gotten water and she tried creating her tea she pointed her head towards the cups and to her surprise nothing happened either

"Girls my powers aren't working either!" Flora said very worried, the girls looked at her

"Let's not freak out" Bloom said trying to comfort her

"Maybe we should freak out" Musa said as she pointed her hand try to play music on her instruments but nothing happened, each girls tried to use their powers, but nothing happened

"Ok maybe we should" Bloom said very worried, while this was happening it started to get loud out in the quad. The girls went to their balcony to see what was going on

"The guests are starting to arrive" Stella said to the girls who were looking down as they saw specialists and witches coming through the gates of Alfea

"Well that answers our question whether the witches are coming or not" Musa said sarcastically

"Look who else is here" Layla said pointing to their ex boyfriends walking in through the gates

"Right now they are the least of our problems" Bloom said as she tried to use her magic but couldn't

"Let's go find " Tecna suggested, they headed for the door in the common room. Once out of their dorm the walked down the stairs to the great hall which was decorated very elegantly.

"The decorations are amazing this year" Flora said as they passed through looking for

"She's not here, let's go check the quad, she is probably welcoming guests" Bloom said as the made their way to the front door, they went through and the quad was packed

They walked through the crowd which contained students from each school, but there was still no sign of .

"Maybe we can find one of the other Headmasters" Layla suggested as she pointed to Saladin, the Headmaster from Red Fountain

"Looks like he's busy" Stella said pointing to the six guys talking to him, which again were their exes.

"Oh well this is more important than them" Musa said pushing through students until she finally got to Saladin

"Yea these decorations are-" Helia started but was interrupted by Musa

"Headmaster Saladin can we speak to you? It's very urgent and we can't find " Musa asked Headmaster Saladin

"Of course, will you excuse me boys" Headmaster Saladin said as the girls brought him into the building where is was most quiet

"What seems to be the issue girls?" Headmaster Saladin asked the girls who were worried

"Well I don't know if has been keeping you up to date with us but we had a an encounter of someone tampering with our magical essence" Musa began to explain to Saladin and seemed to be keeping up

"..and as of 20 minutes we don't have any magic, we can't transform, and can't cast any spells" Flora told Saladin who was in shock

"Oh I see and doesn't know about your powers disappearing?" Headmaster Saladin asked the girls, and they all shook their heads

"Alright we need to alert immediately because with your powers disappearing may be more than we think" Headmaster Saladin told the girls who became worried, they all left the building to go search for

"I'm going to put my best warriors on high alert" Headmaster Saladin said as the girls followed him through the crowd when they came upon six guys dancing with some girls

"Oh great" Layla said under her breath to the others

"Boys come here" Headmaster Saladin ordered and they rushed to stand before him

"Yes Headmaster?" Brandon asked as the girls stood beside Saladin

"We are going on high alert, but code Q" Headmaster Saladin told the guys who shook their heads

"Any particular reason?" Timmy asked as he raised an eyebrow

"We might have an attack on some guests, and they have no means of defense" Headmaster Saladin explained to the boys, the girls glared at him

"Well not many means of defense" Saladin corrected himself

"Who might these guests be?" Sky asked as the guys looked at us

"As of right now, you don't need to know, but if you see anything suspicious report it to or I" Headmaster Saladin said, he directed them back to where they were and he went with the girls to find

The walked to the stage, and they looked all around there to find

"Headmistress!" Tecna said as she spotted her talking to a few students

"Girls? Saladin, it's nice to see you what can I help you with?" asked as she dismissed the students next to her

"They're gone!" Musa said which made her very worried

"What are gone?" asked very worried

"Our powers are gone whoever was messing with our essence took them!" Stella said freaking out

"Yes and that means whoever took them may attack because they are vulnerable, I already but my best warriors on high alert just in case" Headmaster Saladin told Faragonda who became extremely worried

"You're right we need to have close eyes on the girls tonight" told both the girls and Saladin

"I'll have a few boys stay with them" Headmaster Saladin told felt better about them

"Better not be who I think it is.." Musa said to the girls quietly

"Tell them to meet us at the well" Bloom said as the girls made their way towards the well. They walked past all the dancing students, even fairies and witches were getting along! They finally got to the well where they all took a seat.

"The party barely started and there's already danger, and it's against us!" Stella said as she plopped onto the bench

"I'm just worried we won't get our powers back" Flora said worriedly as she sat next to Stella, once the girls were all seated a few familiar faces made their way towards them

"Oh great" Musa mumbled under her breath as Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, and Riven headed towards them

"What are you girls doing here?" Nabu asked as the guys looked around confused

"Sitting down, what does it look like?" Layla said with a snarky attitude

"What do you want?" Musa asked frowning her eyebrows

"If you must know, we are hear to protect some lucky ladies" Riven said looking around the girls searching

"It would suck to be those girls" Musa said without thinking, Flora nudge her shoulder

"I think we're the girls" Flora said whispering to the girls

"What!" Musa said whispering back

"Now have you seen some girls around here? Headmaster Saladin said they would be by the well.." Riven said as he continued to look around

"You're not going to believe this, but uh.." Bloom started to explain to the guys

"But we are the girls.." Flora finished for Bloom and the guys

"Wait what? I don't understand?" Sky said baffled

"Yea why do you need our help?" Brandon asked the girls who looked at each other

"We lost our powers.." Tecna said as the girls looked sad

"Oh we're sorry.." Timmy said for the guys

"Yea.." Stella said as she looked at all of them very carefully

"Well we will be over there is you need anything" Helia said as he pointed to the party but still close enough to see them

"Yea whatever.." Musa said as the guys left, and Stella jumped out of her seat

"Stella what are you doing?" Bloom asked as Stella turned around to face the girls

"I told the you spying would pay off.." Stella started as she grinned

"What are you talking about?" Tecna asked Stella who turned towards the party, she pointed

"Do you notice what our personal guards are wearing?" Stella asked the girls who started to look

"They're wearing clothes? I don't know Stella, what are they wearing?" Musa asked, Stella pulled out her phone and started scrolling

"The exact same clothes that our 'friends' bought today" Stella said as she handed them her phone with a picture that she took earlier of what they had bought

"Wow you're right Stella" Bloom said as she handed her phone back

"Wait does that mean.." Layla started

"That they are boy quake!" Stella with a little jump

"I guess we aren't the only ones who have a secret" Tecna said with a laugh as she looked at the guys, and as they shared a moment watching the students have fun dancing at the party, it was suddenly interrupted by a crash

"What was that?" Bloom asked as the girls jumped out of their seats

"I bet I can take a guess" Stella said shaking her head

"But we can't do anything.." Layla said as the girls looked at each other

"Maybe we can?" Tecna said lifting her wrist showing the girls her bracelet

"We don't know how they work, or even if they possess magical qualities like that" Bloom said to Tecna

"We might have no choice" Layla told the girls as there was another explosion

"Oh Winx, where are you?" a voice said as the girls looked at each other

"Well if we are going to try we need to find out how to use them" Tecna said as she gestured to the library

"Right now I don't think we have a choice" Musa said to the girls

"You're right, but I don't want to see anybody hurt, we should have a diversion" Flora said the girls who were shocked

"Alright then I'll go" Layla told the girls

"I will too" Flora said as the girls shook their heads

"Any other takers? You are going to need me for research.." Tecna told the girls who exchanged looks

"I'll go too then.." Musa said as the three stepped next to each other

"Ok Stella, Bloom, and I will go to the library and you girls create a diversion.. But be careful" Tecna explained to the girls who all agreed

"Alright, let's go" Layla said as the three girls jogged towards the commotion

"Let's go girls" Bloom said as they ran to the Alfea library

 **Layla, Flora, and Musa-**

The girls jogged until they were next to students who were standing before, the Trix. The girls looked around for something to distract them long enough for the others to find out how the bracelets work.

"Oh Winx we know you are here we just want to talk" Icy said as she shot an ice blade into the crowd causing the students to dodge it

"Yea you teeny boppers where are you?" Darcy said as the three spread apart as they casted any spell they could think of

"Alright girls let's try getting their attention" Layla started

"And then what?" Musa asked Layla who thought

"I hadn't thought that far but we'll come up with something" Layla said as they were about to go when they were stopped

"What do you think you're doing?" Riven asked as he held back Musa, Nabu held back Layla, and Helia held back Flora

"Creating a distraction duh" Musa said as the girls nodded

"Not on our watch you're not" Nabu said

"What makes you think you can stop us?" Layla asked

"Well considering you don't have you powers.. that" Helia said as the girls exchanged glances

"Well they are not going to stop until they find us" Musa explained to the guys

"Why do they want you girls anyways?" Nabu asked and the girls looked at each other

"Our bracelets.." Flora said hesitantly

"Wait, what bracelets?" Helia asked and the girls lifted their arms revealing the bracelets the guy's had given them

"Why do they want bracelets?" Riven asked super confused

"We think they possess magical qualities" Musa told Riven who shook his head

"So where did these bracelets come from?" Nabu asked the girls who looked at each other confused

"You don't recognise them?" Layla asked as she showed them the bracelets again

"No, should we?" Helia asked Layla who put her arm back down

"Of course not, anyway what's the plan?" Musa answered Helia

 **Bloom, Stella, and Tecna -**

"So what do we even need to look for?" Stella asked as she trailed behind Bloom and Tecna down the hallway on the way to the library

"Most likely books on magical objects, but we should probably narrow it down to magical jewelry or magical bracelets" Tecna said as she typed things into her phone as they ran, once they reached the library they went straight to the Digital Library searcher, Tecna put her hand on it

"Magical Bracelets" she said into the searcher and books started flying from left and right. The girls all grabbed a few and set them onto the table beside them. They all took a seat in a chair around the table, then they started looking through all the books to find anything related to their bracelets

"Find anything?" Bloom asked as she shut a book and put it to the side, grabbing another book to look through

"Nope not yet" Stella said as she turned the pages in a book

"Wait I think I did" Tecna said which got the girl's attention, she picked the book up and turned it towards the girls so they could take a look

"It says, _Magical bracelets can contain the power to do many things such as protect someone from dark spells or have the ability of transformations, and in rare occasions posses both_ " Tecna read to the girls who were shocked

"So our bracelets must contain one of those powers, right?" Stella asked Tecna who was thinking

"Yea, and it also says that _once the opposite power is destroyed anything affected by it will be reversed_ " Tecna told the girls who shook their heads

"So the Trix must have the opposite force and if we destroy it we will get our powers back, right?" Bloom suggested

"So the real question is what is the opposite force and how are we going to destroy it without our powers?" Stella asked

"Once we figure out what the opposite force then we will find out how to destroy it" Tecna said as they put the books back on the shelf

"Now let's go help the others, they'll probably need it now" Bloom said as the three of ran out of the library and back to the quad. They got to the quad and stopped to look around and find the others, who were standing around behind a bush hiding, they ran up next to them.

"What are you girls doing, I thought you were creating a distraction?" Tecna asked as she was catching her breath

"We were going to create a distraction when they stopped us" Layla said as she pointed towards the guys who were not trying to fight the Trix as the girls watched

"Anyways, what did you find out anything about our bracelets?" Musa asked as she sat down on the grass to rest

"Well we need to find the opposite power, which most likely the Trix have, and destroy it which will restore anything it affected, which is our powers" Tecna explained to the girls who shook their heads

"Well let's see what could the opposite force be? Maybe another bracelet?" Layla asked, the girls peered over the bush to examine the Trix to see if they had any bracelets on

"See anything?" Bloom whispered to the girls who shook their head

"Nope" Stella said as they ducked back behind the bush

"Well if it isn't a bracelet what could the opposite force be?" Flora asked as the girls thought, and while they were thinking a stray shot from the Trix hit the bush exposing the girls

"Oh look what we have here" the Trix said flying down onto the floor and walking towards the girls who immediately got up.

"What's wrong Winx? Why aren't you transforming into the cute little outfits and fighting back?" Icy said as she shot an ice bolt just missing the girls, the guys ran in front of them with their swords

"Get out of here" Sky said as he blocked a shot from Icy

"Let's go girls, let's find and see if she knows what the opposite force is!" Bloom said as the girls ran towards the main building, once they entered the building they frantically looked around trying to find their headmistress

"Let's try the quad, she's probably helping students get to safety" Tecna told the girls who turned around immediately and the headed to the quad where they found directing students

"If you are year four fairies please go help fight off the Trix!" instructed and some fairies headed back to where the Trix were

"There you girls are, I've been worried sick" said as the girls slowed down to catch their breath

" we need your help" Bloom said to

"What is it girls?" as she gestured to to take over

"We found out our bracelets do have magical qualities." Tecna explained to who grew a smile

"That's great girls!" said happily

"Now all we need is to find the opposite force" Stella said as they heard a faint crash from the direction where the Trix were

"I guess that's the signal for hurry up" Layla said as they followed through a giant crowd of fairies and witches, they heard another crash but this time with screams

"We should really hurry" Bloom said to the girls who nodded and rushed off to help

 _ **Will the girls find the opposite force? Will they destroy the Trix once and for all? What powers do the girl's bracelets posses? What will happen next chapter?**_

 _ **Sorry it's been a long time since I've posted a chapter, hopefully over winter break I'll get a bunch of chapters in! It's not that I haven't had the time, my computer won't hold a charge and I'm getting a new battery for Christmas and hopefully that will solve my problems and I'll be posted way more! Also I'm hoping to make this story about 20 chapters, possibly more! Once I finish this story I already have an idea for the next one, this time it will probably be a crossover!**_

 _ **Thanks! -Lex**_


	14. Disbanding?

**Preview on Last Chapter:**

"What's wrong Winx? Why aren't you transforming into the cute little outfits and fighting back?" Icy said as she shot an ice bolt just missing the girls, the guys ran in front of them with their swords

"Get out of here" Sky said as he blocked a shot from Icy

"Let's go girls, let's find and see if she knows what the opposite force is!" Bloom said as the girls ran towards the main building, once they entered the building they frantically looked around trying to find their headmistress

"Let's try the quad, she's probably helping students get to safety" Tecna told the girls who turned around immediately and the headed to the quad where they found directing students

"If you are year four fairies please go help fight off the Trix!" instructed and some fairies headed back to where the Trix were

"There you girls are, I've been worried sick" said as the girls slowed down to catch their breath

" we need your help" Bloom said to

"What is it girls?" as she gestured to to take over

"We found out our bracelets do have magical qualities." Tecna explained to who grew a smile

"That's great girls!" said happily

"Now all we need is to find the opposite force" Stella said as they heard a faint crash from the direction where the Trix were

"I guess that's the signal for hurry up" Layla said as they followed through a giant crowd of fairies and witches, they heard another crash but this time with screams

"We should really hurry" Bloom said to the girls who nodded and rushed off to help

 **Back to Story:**

After the girls rushed from the quad, they headed to the area where the Trix were. The specialists were still there trying to fight of the witches.

"I don't think this is the best place to figure out the opposite force.." Flora said dodging a stray spell from Icy

"Let's go to my office, it's much more safe there" said guiding the girls in checking to make sure the Trix didn't see them. Bloom opened the door to the main building, rushing up to the Headmistress's office, once inside the girls took a seat to rest.

"Without powers, you really do get tired quicker" Stella said exhausted as she fell into a chair

"Alright girls, we need to figure out what the opposite force is, and quickly before anybody gets seriously hurt" explained as she sat in her chair and pulled up a holographic screen with images of the Trix battling the specialists.

"Examine these photos, does anything pop out to you that you think could be the opposite force?" asked they girls who all took a closer look at the hologram.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary, that I can see" Bloom said as she sat back in her seat as the other girls continued to look

"Hm I have an idea, but I'm not sure it will work" Tecna told the girls who looked at her

"Right now, we need to try anything" Bloom said as Tecna got up and walked to the window, she cracked it opened, and sent her little electronic ladybug out which scanned the Trix without their knowledge. Once it flew back into the room, Tecna scanned the information and put scans on the hologram.

"So what is this suppose to do?" Stella asked as she yawned

"It suppose to test for a magical essence" Tecna explained to the girls who were still confused

"Well it looks like a regular picture to me" Stella said as Tecna glared at her

"If you gave me a minute it wouldn't be a 'normal' picture anymore" Tecna said as she pressed some buttons on the hologram, when the picture went dark except for anything magical.

"Well this helps" Musa said as she observed the photo which each of the Trix was a different color, nothing that showed signs of an opposite force.

"Let me try something" Tecna said as she continued to press more buttons on the hologram, and all of a sudden a little part on the each of the Trix turned a dark purple

"Wait there! That must be it" Bloom said as she pointed to a small light on Icy's head

"What is that?" Flora asked as they looked closer

"I think it's a hair clip?" Bloom said as she backed away from the hologram

"Now all we need to do is get it off her head and destroy it" Stella told the girls

"So how are we going to do that?" Layla asked as there were faint crashes

"I have no idea" Stella said with a worried chuckle

The girls sat there for what felt like hours, thinking of how there were going to destroy the clip. It was long until Tecna jumped out of her seat presumably with an idea how to get that clip.

"Ok I know how we are going to get and destroy that clip, but you'll have to trust us" Tecna said as she directed her comment towards

"I trust you" said nodding

"Alright so here is what we're going to do.." Tecna said explaining the plan to the girls

Tecna told the girls the plan, and they all grew smiles.

"Tecna you are brilliant!" Bloom said excitedly giving her a hug

"Let's go get that clip" Stella said leaving the room, with all the girls following

The girls walked out of the main building, they looked around for the Trix who were still in the quad attacking students.

"They just don't know when to quit do they?" Layla said as the girls rushed to help some of the students up

"You girls ready?" Tecna asked as they got in their spots

"Ready!" All the girls said in unison

Bloom and Stella ran to the specialists, taking their swords while they weren't paying attention.

"Bloom, Stella what are you doing!?" Sky asked as the girls ran towards the Trix

"Ah Bloom and Stella so glad to see you finally decided to show up" Icy said flying in front of them with Stormy and Darcy on her trail

"Oh Icy, are you already tired? You won't attack us?" Bloom said mocking her

"Tired? More like just getting warmed up" Icy said with a laugh, she shot a few that were off target

"Wow I thought Stormy had worse aim, but you really outdid her this time" Stella said with a laugh

"What!" Stormy and Icy said in unison, both taking a shot at the girls. Before the shot got to them they both let a little grin show, they pulled up the swords they had taken from the specialists and deflected the shot causing it to hit the Trix.

"Layla! Flora! GO!" Tecna yelled and out of nowhere Layla and Musa showed up with rope guns, which they shot at the Trix and they were tied up to where they couldn't cast any spells.

"Now it's my turn" Tecna said as she walked to Trix who were a bit shaken up, she went straight to Icy who fought the ropes but couldn't get out.

"I'll be taking that" Tecna said as she took the clip from Icy's hair, Flora walked next to them as put a bondage spell on them, it was more secure than the ropes and are unbreakable.

"Finally time to break this spell" Bloom said as the girls circled around Tecna, also came out.

Tecna took the clip, threw it on the floor, then proceeded to smash it with her foot. It was no longer a clip, it was a bunch of small glass looking pieces. Once it was broken a small white light flew out of the wreckage, which split into many little lights. Some of them flew into the girls bracelets, which restored their powers. The other lights flew to people who were also affected by the Trix curse. Unlike the Winx, the others were knocked unconscious, but before they could wake the Winx left, since they completed their mission they no longer had to stay at Alfea.

"I really thought it was going to last longer, you know being able to stay at Alfea" Flora said sadly as they walked through the door to their house

"Yea, but hey we get to go back to performing!" Stella said excitedly as she shut the door behind them, they all fell onto the couch after a very long day

"I guess that's a good thing, and we can reschedule our tour! Maybe even after it's over we can go back to Alfea!" Bloom suggested as she got up to get some food

"Hey are you making food?" Musa asked as she held her grumbling stomach

"Yea I could go for some food right about now" Layla agreed as she threw her hair into a ponytail

"How about some pancakes, I'm really feelin breakfast right now?" Bloom asked the girls who exchanged looks, and nodded

"Alright pancakes coming up!" Bloom said as she headed to the kitchen, the other girls stayed on the couch. Musa grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, and it was on Magix News.

" _In latest news, the new up and coming band 'Boy Quake' will be calling quits after their tour is over"_

"Wait, they are breaking up, I wonder why?" Flora asked as she got up to water her flowers

"Maybe they were only together because of the curse?" Layla suggested as Musa searched through the channels

"So they were under a curse?" Flora asked as she put her watering can down

"I'm assuming, why else would they break up, right after we broke the Trix's curse" Layla asked as Musa turned the Tv off because she could not find a channel to watch

"Bloom how are those pancakes coming?" Musa asked as she got off the couch, and sat at the table

"Almost done!" Bloom yelled from the kitchen

"Finally I am starving!" Stella said as she too got off the couch and headed to the kitchen

"So what should we do tomorrow, since we aren't performing and we aren't at Alfea we have a day off!" Flora asked the girls as Stella and Bloom brought out plates of food out to the girls who all took a seat at the table.

"Bloom this look awesome" Flora said as she started eating. All of the girls dug in after a long day, once they were finished they went straight to bed.

 **The Next Morning:**

The girl's alarm goes off at around 11:00, they all get up and eat breakfast.

"So what the agenda for today girls?" Stella asked as she finished her breakfast

"Well I was think maybe we can-" Flora started but was interrupted by the slamming of their front door

"Oh girls!" Heidi said walking into the room they were in

"Heidi! It feels like it's been forever since we've seen you!" Bloom said as the girls got up and gave her a hug

"It's good to see you girls too" Heidi said as the girls sat back down to finish their breakfast

"So what are you doing here?" Musa asked as she put her cereal bowl into the kitchen sink

"Actually that is what I came to ask you girls?" Heidi said as she took a seat at the girl's table, the girls stopped eating to listen to what she had to say

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked Heidi who help onto her clipboard

"Well let me rephrase that, What are you girls doing today?" Heidi asked the girls who shook their heads

"Nothing that we know of, why?" Layla asked concerned

"Well after the events of last night, a certain headmistress asked if her favorite band could perform at a celebration party today" Heidi asked the girls who smiled

"Of course we will!" Musa said as the girls each grew grins

"So what time should we be at Alfea?" Stella asked as the girls got up to go get ready

"Well the party isn't actually at Alfea, there was a bit of damage to the school so the party is at Red Fountain" Heidi told the girls who shook their heads

"Ok we'll be there!" Flora said as they headed to get ready

"I have a limo here in 3 hours!" Heidi told the girls

"Actually we don't need one" Stella said which shocked Heidi

"Ok, but be there time, and if you can have a new setlist!" Heidi said as she left the girl's house.

The girls all went and got ready for the party, the usual routine they showered/washed their hair, blow dryed it, makeup, and then outfits.

 **What were they wearing? -**

Bloom - Black and White Color Block Irregular Hem Bodycon Slim Dress, White Chain Strappy Platform Stilettos,and Wrapped Headband Updo

Flora - Morning in Mykonos Purple and Ivory Floral Print Dress, Simple White heels, and beach waves

Layla - Blue Lace off the shoulder Flare Dress, Black High Heel Buckle sandals, and Bun half up

Musa - Street Style Polka Dot Dress, Simple Red Heels, and Elegant Low Updo

Stella - Crochet Shirt Dress in Rose Quartz, White Laced up Gladiator heels, and Braided Crown with loose curls

Tecna - Venice Shift Dress in Lavender, Criss Cross High Heel Pump shoe, and Beach waves with two braids

 **Back to Story:**

"Seriously girls" Stella said looking at all the girl's outfits with a mixed facial appearance

"What Stella, we don't look that bad" Layla said with a laugh

"It's not that at all, it's just why are we always the best looking at parties, I swear it should be a crime!" Stella said grabbing her purse

"What time is it?" Musa asked as she latched her shoe

"Well we don't have to be at Red Fountain for another hour" Flora said checking her phone

"Say I'm kinda hungry again, how about we go get ice cream?" Bloom asked as the girls smiled

"You read my mind!" Musa said as the girls headed for the door

"Wait" Stella said as the girls stopped suddenly at the door

"What?" Tecna asked as she glared at Stella

"I don't know how you girls survive without me, _Hide our Identity, so we can go out in serenity"_ Stella chanted and the girls were there regular selves in some basic clothes

"Hey our dresses, we did all that work!" Musa argued as Stella headed for the door

"Oh don't worry everything will go back to normal once I change us back" Stella said as they walked out the side door so they would not be seen by the paparazzi

"So I wonder what this party will be like" Layla wondered as the girls walked down the sidewalk

"What do you mean?" Flora asked as they crossed the street to the ice cream shop

"I mean the curse is broken, what do you think will change?" Layla asked Flora as they entered the ice cream shop

"Good question" Flora answered when the lady at the counter asked what they wanted

"How may I help you?" The ice cream worker asked

"Can I get Mint Chocolate chip with chocolate chips on top" Bloom asked as she licked her lips

"May I have Green Tea ice cream please?" Flora asked sweetly

The rest of the girls ordered their ice creams, and a half an hour had past already.

"Let's get these to go, or we'll be late!" Tecna said as she checked the time on her phone

"Great, and we haven't even picked a set list!" Musa said as the girls left the ice cream shop, with ice cream in hand. The girls headed out of Magix, and towards the forest where the schools were located.

"So what songs shall we sing?" Musa said as she ate her bubblegum ice cream

"I don't know, but I do know this ice cream is delicious" Stella said as she finished her cup of strawberry ice cream

"Oh I know" Layla said as she put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth

"We should sing Let's get Crazy, I mean it's perfect for the occasion" Layla finished her sentence

"Sounds good to me" Musa said as Tecna typed it onto her phone

"Any other suggestions?" Tecna asked as the girls passed Alfea

The girls decided that since they had to figure out a setlist, and they wanted eat their ice cream they walked all the way to Red Fountain. But it wasn't that long of a walk especially since they were distracted majority of the way.

"All right we have a setlist!" Tecna said as she sent the list to Heidi who was already at the party

"Just in time to" Bloom said a she pointed to Red Fountain, which was right in front them. The girls made their way up to the quad which was already surrounded with students from all the schools. Since they were not in their Fairies costumes, they weren't really acknowledged other than from the fairies of Alfea.

"I think everyone from all the schools are here" Flora said as they passed through large crowds of students. As they walked past a group of fairies they overheard them talking about Boy Quake

"I can't believe that they're breaking up, at least we get to see them perform today!" A fairy said screeching as she and her friends jumped in excitement

"Wait they're performing too?" Stella questioned as they took a seat at a bench right outside the arena. The girls watched as fairies hung out with their friends, they were laughing and having fun

"I guess" Flora said shrugging her shoulders

"Remember when that was us?" Bloom asked as she turned to the girls

"Yea, it feels like it was just yesterday when we were at our first Red Fountain party" Musa said as she sat with a smile

"I miss it" Flora said getting a bit mushy

"Oh Flora, we all do" Bloom said giving her a hug

"Maybe this is a sign?" Stella said unwillingly

"What do you mean?" Layla asked as she gave a worried look

"Well we miss being at Alfea so much, maybe we should call a quits on the band?" Stella said with a frown

"What? But we love being the Fairies! Why would we stop?" Musa asked being very defensive

"Maybe Stella is right? We love being the fairies but we love being at Alfea more.." Bloom said sounding miserable

"It will be hard at first, but wait until we are back at Alfea with all of our old friends!" Tecna said trying to cheer the others up

"Well this being our last performance we better make it our best!" Layla said excitedly as they all went in for a group hug. They got off the bench and headed through a tunnel under the arena to where Heidi was waiting for them.

"Where have you girls been? I've been waiting here for ages trying to find you" Heidi said as the girls stopped in front of her, Heidi could read their faces and tell something was off.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked as she pulled them aside to their dressing room, Tecna shut the door behind them so they could talk privately

"Heidi we have all come to an unanimous decision, to disband The Fairies as of today" Bloom said which didn't seem to shock Heidi

"You're not mad right?' Flora asked sweetly as Heidi let out a chuckle

"Of course I'm not mad, actually I was expecting this" Heidi told the girls who looked at each other confused

"What? You were?" Musa asked Heidi who sat down on the couch in their dressing room

"After I saw how happy you girls were to be back at Alfea, where you belong, I was expecting you guys to do exactly what you did." Heidi explained to the girls who grew smiles

"Oh Heidi I'm happy you're not mad" Flora said as they all gave Heidi a hug

"These past two years have been the best ever, being able to manage you girls was the best thing ever!" Heidi said as she let a tear escape her eye

"We wouldn't have it any other way" Bloom said as she smiled, Heidi wiped the tear from her eye

"Alright enough sappy moments, I got your setlist from Tecna and might I say great choices for the occasion. You girls are on last, before you is Boy Quake" Heidi said as she examined her clipboard

"I was hearing they were here but I didn't know whether to believe it or not" Stella said as she examined her nails

"Yep they're here and I hear they have a great setlist" Heidi said as she showed the girls they're song list

"Wow that is good" Musa said surprised as she backed away from Heidi clipboard

"Let's hope they're able to pull it off" Layla said with a laugh

"Well you can see for yourself you don't have to be back for warmups for a while, so you can go watch them" Heidi said as she opened the door

"Ok Heidi we'll see you later!" Bloom said as they left the dressing room

The girls walked through the underground halls, which was crowded with people working whether it was Red Fountain workers or workers for the performance. The girls finally got to the outside, and walked up the stairs to the arena, which had a stage in the middle where the bands would perform.

Almost all the seats we taken in the arena, so the girls had to sit in the seats at top but they didn't mind because they could see the stage even better.

"Look I think it's starting!" Flora said as she pointed to the stage, where the lights went dim. Six spotlights shined onto the stage where six boys rose up from under the stage, all with a microphone.

"Hello Everyone!" Shane said as the lift made a jolted stop, all the girls were cheering

"Are you ready to rock out?' Brian said as all the guys walked towards the end of the stage

"Hit it" Ryder said to the music man on the side of the stage, and the music began everyone in the crowd stood up even the Winx

 **Steal My Girl**

 _Ryder:_

She been my queen

Since we were sixteen

We want the same things,

We dream the same dreams,

Alright (alright)

I got it all

'Cause she is the one

Her mom calls me 'love',

Her dad calls me 'son',

Alright (alright)

 _Shane:_

I know, I know, I know for sure

The girls were actually having fun, they were standing up cheering for them. The girls even caught the eye of the guys who couldn't stop staring.

"Are they looking at us?" Bloom asked the girls who thought about it

"Maybe, but I mean who wouldn't stare at us?" Stella said with a laugh as she went back to cheering

"I think they are" Musa said as she let out a laugh

 _All:_

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)

Na na na na na na (alright)

Na na na na na na

Na na

 _Tyler:_

She belongs to me

 _Brian:_

Kisses like cream,

Her walk is so mean

And every jaw drop

When she's in those jeans,

Alright (alright)

 _Harry:_

I don't exist

If I don't have her

The sun doesn't shine,

The world doesn't turn,

Alright (alright)

 _Shane:_

But I know, I know, I know for sure

 _All:_

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)

Na na na na na na (alright)

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

 _Tyler:_

She knows, she knows

That I've never let her down before

She knows, she knows

That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now

Nick:

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

All:

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah, alright, yeah)

Na na na na na na (alright)

Na na na na na na

Na na

She belongs to me

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)

(She belongs to me, yeah)

Na na na na na na (alright)

Na na na na na na

She belongs to me

Of course everyone in the arena stood and cheered for them, the girls cheered too. But they got so caught up with watching the guys they forgot they were suppose to go warm up and get ready. As soon as the guys exited the stage the girls jumped out of their and ran.

"Heidi is gonna kill us" Musa said as the girls ran down the stairs of the arena

"Definitely" Bloom said as the girls ran through the underground tunnels knocking into people in the process

"Sorry!" Flora said sympathetically as she continued to run

Just as they were passing the stage entrance Boy Quake was exiting, and you guessed it they knocked into them.

 _ **What will happen next? How will the concert turn out? Will they even get there in time? Like the story, favorite and leave a review! :)**_

Songs:

 **Steal my Girl - One Direction (Requested)**

I guess this chapter was kind of crazy, with the disbanding of both bands but I felt it would be a little shocking, I guess. I'm already working on my next story, but sadly it's not a winx one but it will still be something related to it? In my opinion it is, but I will still be working on this story! I don't think I'll post the next one until I'm done with this story!

Thanks! -Lex


	15. You're not Sneaky

**Preview on Last Chapter:**

Of course everyone in the arena stood and cheered for them, the girls cheered too. But they got so caught up with watching the guys they forgot they were suppose to go warm up and get ready. As soon as the guys exited the stage the girls jumped out of their and ran.

"Heidi is gonna kill us" Musa said as the girls ran down the stairs of the arena

"Definitely" Bloom said as the girls ran through the underground tunnels knocking into people in the process

"Sorry!" Flora said sympathetically as she continued to run

Just as they were passing the stage entrance Boy Quake was exiting, and you guessed it they knocked into them.

 **Back to Story:**

"I'm so sorry" Bloom said as she got up and wiped dirt from her pants, the girls saw Heidi glaring at them from the corner of their eyes.

Heidi just stared at them, tapping on her watch.

"Sorry. Again" Flora said as the girls got up and rushed into their dressing room. Heidi closed the door, and waited outside tapping her foot.

"What's their hurry?" Ryder asked the guys as he stood up, the guys left before the girls came out

"Let's go Stella" Musa said as they piled into their dressing room

'Don't rush me, I don't want to mess up" Stella said calming Musa down

"Fine" Musa said as Stella shook her head

" _Hide our identity, so we can go out in serenity"_ Stella chanted as all of the girls clothes changed. After they changed, they fixed their makeup then went back out for warm ups.

"Finally, this may be your last show but that is no reason not to be punctual" Heidi said as the girls followed her to get their microphones

"Sorry Heidi we just got lost in the music" Layla said with a laugh, because it's ironic how the guys they despised was the one singing

"Here are your microphones" a stage worker told the girls as he handed them to the girls

"Thank you" Flora and Tecna said in unison

"Alright you girls warm up while I check on the music" Heidi said as she walked away

"So girls are you ready for our last performance?" Bloom asked as the other were warming up their vocals

"I mean it's for sure sad, but I'm excited to go back to Alfea" Musa said with a smile

"It's never going to be truly over, we will always have each other" Flora said that made the other girls a bit sappy

"Let's go out there and do this for everyone who supported us through this entire journey" Tecna said as they put their hands together

"Let's do it for Heidi" Flora said

"Let's do it for our parents" Layla added

"Let's do it for us" Bloom finished

"Fairies" the girls all chanted

Once the girls finished chanting Heidi was coming back from checking on the music.

"You girls ready?" Heidi asked as the girls exchanged looks

"Ready" Musa said as the girls smiled, they each went into their designated spots

" _Are you ready for the biggest band in the Magix Dimension?"_ The announcer said into his microphone, and the crowd roared

" _Well it's my honor to introduce.. The Fairies!"_ The announcer walked off stage and the lights went dim

All the girls were lifted up by the lifts in their designated spots, but still no lights. The music started and the lights were on

"Hello everybody!" Layla said as the lights went on, the crowd cheered

"Are you ready to get crazy?" Musa asked as the girls stepped forward off of the lifts, and crowd cheered even louder. The girls exchanged looks before they started singing.

Layla

You ready?

Woo! Here we go

Musa

Life is just a party so come as you are

Dress it up or dress it down never forget your guitar, yeah

Just be courageous

This style's contagious

Everyone can rock out like a superstar

All

Let's get crazy!

Get up and dance

Take a swing, do your thing

It's worth taking a chance

Let's get crazy!

Yeah, just kick up your heels

On the south, time to shout

Always keeping it real

Let's get crazy! (crazy!) (crazy)

Stella

Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile

Our laughs, our hearts, our grace, our smarts

Flora

You see me on the cover of a magazine (remember)

Things are always different then the way that they seem, ha

It's an invitation, to every nation

Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene

All

Let's get crazy!

Get up and dance

Take a swing, do your thing

It's worth taking a chance

Let's get crazy!

Yeah, just kick up your heels

On the south, time to shout

Always keeping it real

Let's get crazy! (crazy!) (crazy) (crazy)

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la

Oh, oh, oh

Bloom

Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile

Our laughs, our hearts, our grace, our smarts

All

Let's get crazy!

Get up and dance

Take a swing, do your thing

It's worth taking a chance

Let's get crazy! (crazy)

Turn the music up loud

Now's the time, to unwind

Get yourself in the crowd

Let's get crazy! (crazy)

Musa

Feel the fun, just begun

Come on dance everyone

(Let's get crazy!)

It's an invitation

To every nation

All

Oh, oh, yeah

Oh, oh, yeah

(Let's get crazy!) Crazy!

(Get up and dance)

Take a swing, do your thing

It's worth taking a chance

Let's get crazy!

Yeah, just kick up your heels

Don't miss out, time to shout

Always keeping it real

Let's get crazy!

The music died down but the crowd didn't, they were cheering the loudest the girls have even heard. They looked at each other knowing this would be their last concert together.

"Thank you!" Bloom said as the crowd died down a bit, but they were still loud

"We want to finish off this concert with a song dedicated to all of those people who stuck by us through thick and thin. Through this whole journey as the Fairies!" Flora said as she let a tear escape her eye

"It's really been the fans who made us who we are today! You made our dreams come true!" Musa said as the music started

Flora

Hey now

Hey now

Hey now

Hey now

Stella

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright

When I see you smiling, I go

Oh oh oh

Bloom

I would never want to miss this

'cause in my heart I know what this is

All

 _[Chorus]_

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Musa

Have you ever wondered what life is about?

You could search the world and never figure it out

You don't have to sail the oceans

No no no

Layla

Happiness is no mystery it's

Here now it's you and me

 _[Chorus]_

 _All_

Open your eyes

(This is what dreams are made of)

shout to the sky

(This is what dreams are made of)

Tecna

Then I see u smiling, I go

Oh oh oh

Yesterday my life was duller

Now everything's Technicolor

All

 _[Chorus:]_

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Hey now

This is what dreams

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Hey now

This is what dreams

This is what dreams are made of

For the last time the music died down, and girls were out of breath. They tried to get the audience to quiet down so that they could make the announcement.

"You know it's been a long journey as The Fairies" Stella started as the crowd died down

"There's a saying that all good things must come to an end.." Bloom said into her microphone which caused gasps to come from the crowd. Faragonda was in one of the first rows, and even she was shocked at what they were saying.

"Sadly this is one of those things" Flora said as the girls came together for a short hug

"It's not that we didn't enjoy being the fairies, we really did. But after recent events we've decided that we want to go back to our.. semi-normal lives" Musa said with a laugh

"Right now you may know us as The Fairies" Tecna said into the microphone

"But in reality we're.." Bloom started, and Stella used her magic to turn them back into their normal selves but with the same clothes on

"The Winx!" The crowd shouted in unison

"We loved being the Fairies and loved being able to have you as our fans!" Musa said as the girls went in for a group hug and crowd cheered for them

"Thank you for letting us be The Fairies!" Bloom said as the girls walked off stage where many reporters and paparazzi were waiting for them.

"Pose for us Winx!" one of them shouted, and many tried to push through their body guards

"Come on we just want one picture!" One said as he raised his camera over the body guards to snap a picture. They broke through the guards and started chasing towards the Winx who bolted out the back doors of the Arena where they hide behind some trees as the pressran pass them looking for them

They all sat on the grass to get some peace and quiet.

"Wow if it was going to be this crazy I would have never taken that disguise off" Stella said as she wiped imaginary sweat off her forehead

"I don't know, I think you look better without it.." The girls heard a voice say from behind them, they turned around to see the specialists

"What are you doing here?" Musa asked as she sat against a tree

"We came to talk to you, if you weren't too busy running away from the press" Riven said with a bit of attitude, Timmy nudge him to shut him up

"Talk to us about what?" Flora asked as she gazed at some flowers

"About the curse.." Sky said and everyone went quiet for a minute

"What about it?" Stella asked as she faced the boys

"That we're really sorry about what we said while we were under it" Brandon said as he gazed at Stella.

Stella and Bloom looked at each other surprised

"Wait you were under the spell, how did we not see this?" Tecna asked

"We honestly don't know but after our last fight with the Trix, they put a curse on anyone who stood in their way" Timmy said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Wait how come they didn't curse us?" Layla asked the girls when Tecna thought

"The bracelets!" Tecna told the girls

"What?" Stella asked as she looked at her bracelet

"Remember, in the book that we read about magical jewelry? It can posses the power to protect against dark magic" Tecna explained to Stella who shook her head

"Yea and since you all wore yours all the time, you were never affected" Nabu said as the girls looked at each other

"What was the curse like?" Bloom asked the guys

"It was horrible, it was us but we could not control anything we said or did" Sky explained to the girls

"Sounds horrible" Flora said almost shaking, when they heard press coming back around

"That's our signal to go" Bloom said as the girls go up

"Maybe we can all get together sometime?" Helia asked as the girls looked at each other

"Sounds good to me" Layla said as there was some chanting coming from the arena

"Let's go girls" Stella said as they stood up wiping grass off of themselves

"Sounds like you guys have something to do" Musa said as the guys were confused

"What do you mean?" Riven asked as she smirked at him

" _Boy Quake! Boy Quake! Boy Quake!_ " The heard chanted from the arena, the girls looked at the guys

"They're calling for you" Layla said with a laugh

"Wait how'd you know?" Nabu asked as the girls began to walk away

"Let's just say you are not very sneaky" Stella said as the girls walked towards the arena, where was sitting

"Hello girls" said as they took a seat next to her

" !" Bloom said as she sat down

"So I'll be expecting you at classes next week" said as she stood up

"Yes" Stella said as she gave her a smile

Boy Quake came back on, they sang a couple more songs and everyone was having a great time. The girls had made a band because of something horrible, and it turned out to solve their problem! They made memories that could never be replaced!

 **I honestly thought I was going to go to 20 chapters, but I felt it was going nowhere, so I ended it here! Sorry for those who wanted more, it just didn't seem right on everything I wrote. But overall it was fun writing this story, thank you for reading. Follow me for more stories, I'm working on one as we speak!**

 **Thanks! -Lex**


	16. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

So lately I've been talking with a fellow writer and we've decided we are going to do a collaboration based on this story! I know it was a big hit when I first wrote it and even know almost a year after I finished it. I will release the name of the writer once we get the first couple chapters for y'all! Until then stay tuned to this story, if there are any updates I will post them here!

-Lex


End file.
